Rocket Power: The Grand Rescue
by 2091riveraisrael
Summary: The parents of the kids have disappeared, and no one knows what happened to them. The gang despite being young children, agree to go out and look for them. The group set out on a journey Northbound in order to find their parents, with only a map to guide them through lethal terrain, can they succeed to rescue their parents before it is too late? Or will they never see them again?
1. Mysterious Disappearance

One month has passed since the heavy Storm at Ocean Shores, but life beyond, has remained normal and happy as it always should be in the South California coastal city, even after the disastrous event.

On the pier, Otto, Sam, Twister, and Reggie were skating and performing several tricks, while Sam continued to take notes of his friends movements and mobility. Otto leaped onto a bench and grinned against the wooden back rest before landing back onto the wooden planks, which would be quickly mimicked by his older sister and friend, as Twister and Reggie followed quickly after.

"Wow you guys are just getting more and more experience when it comes to sports." Sam said with a large smile as he wrote down more notes on his friends stunts, before stopping in front of them.

"Ha ha, don't forget squid, friends always learn from others. Right guys." Otto stated with an even bigger smile on his face as he turned to look at Reggie and Twister.

They just nodded their heads in agreement. "So Squid, what are you going to do now?" Twister than asked with a look of excitement on his face. "Oh I'm working on other Projects now, including a new game called Super Squid vs Rogue Squid" Sam replied with a look of moral on his face.

"Rogue Squid?" Reggie asked with a look of worry in her face. "Ugh Sam, didn't you promise us that you wouldn't mention that name anymore." Reggie stated with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Don't worry Reg, I'm not going to really become Rogue Sam again, I just decided to make a game where Super Squid would have to work together with his friends in order to stop Rogue Sam." Sam then replied with a smile on his face.

"Whoa! That is rad." Otto applauded with a huge look of amasement on his face. "Thanks Otto." Sam replied to his friend before returning his gaze back upon Reggie. "Oh well okay, just be careful in the future." Reggie teased as she rubbed Sam's hair a bit, as he laughed. "Don't worry Reggie, after all... I am a super genius."

"You mean like last year, when you had us pay for all those fries and Ice cream, when we had to empty out the pool so Eddy wouldn't get busted by his parents?" Otto pointed out with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Maybe." Sam groaned with annoyance, as his friends just laughed around him. He had always hated when people rubbed that in his face all the time. "Don't sweat it Sammy, what's done is in the past." Reggie said waving off Otto's small joke.

"Hey guys I'm hungry, anyone up for a meal at the Shore Shack." Otto insisted as he raced towards the direction of his father's workplace on the pier. "Hey Get back here!" Reggie yelled with a laugh as she chased after Otto, followed closely by Sam and Twister.

The four friends raced for the Shore Shack, with Otto being the victor, much to Reggie's annoyance and Sam's amazement. While eating at the Shore Shack, Otto just continued to brag at Raggie how he had beat her in the race once again.

Reggie just did everything she could, to both agree and ignore her older brother. "Otto, how many times do I have to tell you about bragging, to others?" Raymundo pointed out with a look of disappointment on his face.

"Sorry dad, I guess I just got so stoked on winning, I just had to tell everyone." Otto stated agreeing with his father, only to get snapped at by Reggie. "Everyone?! You were always bragging to me this whole time." Otto just ignored his sister as he was constantly looking at Raymundo.

"You should never try to make the subject worst Reggie." Tito insisted as he smiled warmly at her. "As the ancient Hawaiian's always say, Those who speak out their minds too much, will regret their words in the future." Raymundo just nodded in agreement as he looked at both Otto and Reggie at the same time, much to Sam and Twister's laughter.

"Tito's right you two, you shouldn't brag about a single win as others will be willing to beat the victor eventually in the future." Raymundo started off first staring Otto down, before turning to Reggie to finish off his statement.

"And it is not a good idea to add fuel to the fire either, Reggie, as doing so will only make the person who brags, act even worst." Reggie and Otto looked at each other for a few, than turned back to Raymundo and smiled.

"Your right dad, I won't brag anymore." Otto swore with a hand of honesty held up high. "Me too dad, I won't add on to the subject anymore either." Reggie herself then added as she than raised her hand in the oath of her promise.

Raymundo just smiled as he could never be more happier than his own children listening to his advice, and were willing to even try and change their ways for the future that lies ahead.

"As the ancient Hawaiians always say, those who follow the words of others, are very wise and ahead of those who do not." Tito stated as he felt an even wider smile move across his face. "Always leave it to Raymundo to raise his kids very well."

Otto and Reggie just laughed at Tito's words as Raymundo joined in with a laugh of his own.

"Say Tito, you never told me, where and how did you get the boat last month? And where were you in the 3 days prior to the storm?" Raymundo couldn't help but ask as Tito smiled and answered "I decided to pay a quick trip to the Northern shoreline, in order to hunt for lobsters, that would be used for a new dish I had for the shore shack, called Boiled Lobster Crisps." Raymundo and the kids look interested as they continue to hear Tito out. "So I rented a speed boat that could get me there and back in just a few days, its a good thing I did too, for If I had not you and the little cuz's could have been done for."Tito answered with a hint of worry and happiness in his voice.

"But I did lose most of the lobster catch that I caught from the Northern shoreline because of the heavy winds and rough seas." Tito than added with a look of sadness on his face.

"Don't worry about it Tito I'm sure you'll get more later on this week." Raymundo just said with a smile on his face as Tito looked up at his manager and said "You really think so?"

"Yeah you are our hero Tito, we know you will get more lobsters in the future."Reggie just replied with a smile as she sipped her soda, all of asudden a thought soon rung in Raymundo's head, as he quickly turned over to Tito.

"Oh yeah Tito, I almost completely forgot, We're going to close a bit early today, because we still have to head back to my house in order to see this new surf movie I rented, a movie that you promised to see." Raymundo stated with a smirk on his face as he just looked at Titio who, he himself almost forgot. "Of course, how could I forget." Tito groaned in frustration as he rubbed his head.

Raymundo just laughed after seeing Tito's playful frustration mood, before turning back to the kids. "In the mean time, you kids can play and do as you wish." The kids looked excited. "Just be back home around 8:00 sharp"

"You got it Dad! Come on lets go catch some waves!" Otto said with excitement as he jumped off his seat and ran outside followed by Twister, leaving only Sam and Reggie alone in the Shore Shack with Raymundo and Tito.

Raymundo laughed. "Golly your brother left in such a hurry, he didn't even give me a chance to ask them for a little help with something." Reggie and Sam looked amazed and curious on what Raymundo needed help with.

"I was going to ask if you kids can head out to the beach and unclog a small amount of sand clusters, that Tito and I were instructed to watch over until they can be claimed for the upcoming Beach festival." Raymundo asked with a smile on his face, only to be greeted with a small look of confusion on both Sam and Reggie's faces.

"Sand Vents? Why do we need Sand vents?" Sam couldn't help but question as he looked at Raymundo with a huge look of confusion on his face. "Yeah dad, we have the beach, there's plenty of sand on the beach." Reggie herself added with a tone of surprise which revealed to Raymundo that she was just as confused as Sam was.

"The Sand vents are portable fans which are strategically designed to both store sand from a tank at the bottom and blow the particles out into the air, its something similar to that of a Geyser. We keep them on the beach for safe keeping until the indoor festival that starts about a week from now." Raymundo said with a hint of confidence in his voice before he finished off.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but hey that is what the world becomes some times. They had Tito and I watch after them until the current owners can retrieve them for the Ocean Shore's Stadium indoor beach festival, and even I find it ridiculous, to have a beach festival inside a stadium when there is infact a beach right outside." Sam and Reggie both turned at each other for a second before turning their gaze back upon Raymundo.

"Wow, I think i get it now." Sam stated with a small smile on his face. "Good, I'm glad to hear it." Raymundo replied while crossing his arms over his chest with a smile of his own, "So will you kids check them for me?" He than asked again.

After hearing Raymundo's explanation. an even bigger smile appeared on both Reggie and Sam's faces.

"You got it, Raymundo, Reg and I will go and clear it now." Sam automatically volunteered, as he jumped from his stool, hoped aboard his skate board and rolled out of the shack. "Don't worry dad, you can count on me and Sammy, to get this job done." Reggie then said with confidence in her voice as she then jumped from her Stool landing on her roller blades and left the Shore Shack while waving good bye to both Raymundo and Tito.

Raymundo could feel happiness rise in his heart as he sighed. "Raymundo you are soooo cool, ha ha ha" He said to himself as him and Tito began to close down the Shore Shack.

 _ **The Beach**_

The waves were just right for surfing, as Otto shredded through several waves with his surf board. "Yahoo!" He cried as he steered the board for the top of the wave and leaped off the roaring current landing on another wave, that was forming from behind.

Twister was moving under the wave, just as it was about to close. "This is RAD!" Twister called out as he narrowly got out from under the wave before it closed from behind him.

The two continued this nonstop until eventually, the both of them fell into the water with a laugh. After getting back on their surf boards, Twister began to notice something strange, neither Sam or Reggie were enjoying these waves, they were not even with them.

"Yo man, where's Squid and Rocket Girl?" Twister asked with a hint of worry, as he looked around to see absolutely no sign of the two friends. "Ahh their probably just helping Raymundo close down the shack" Otto said with a calm voice, "They'll be out here in no time." Otto than added as he paddled his way to a second wave in hopes of riding another.

"Yeah, maybe your right." Twister said after thinking about it, as he paddled after Otto in hopes of catching this next wave as well. Little did the two know was that on the beach shore, Sam and Reggie, who were still in their normal clothes, and no longer in their swim wear, were walking towards the other side of the shore line where the sand clusters were located.

Sam had a look of confusion on his face as he and Reggie walked through the sands in their shoes. "I just don't get it, Reg, why do we need to have a Beach festival indoors, when we have the beach right out here?" Sam couldn't help but ask as he stared at the other end of the shore.

Reggie just sighed, she didn't know how to answer that question at all. "I'm not sure Sammy, things have changed since that storm hit Ocean Shores last month."

"Yeah, but the beach didn't take much damage by it. So why would-" Reggie just cut Sam off before he could finish his sentence as she just turned to look at him.

"Like i said before Sam I don't know, Ocean Shores always keeps everyone in the dark when it comes to surprises." Sam just huffed with a groan and said "Yeah, if only others wouldn't do things like this in other cities."

The two was about to reach the blocked clusters until they notice Lars and his friends pouring water into the sand clusters, further damaging the vents and jamming the blades, only one was left intact, but it was about to suffer the same fate as the other three.

"Check it out." Lars said to his friends as he had just poured the last of the water from his bucket into the vent before moving away, and watching the first vent blow, shooting out a large stream of muddy wet sand into the sky. "I made a Sand Volcano" Lars stated as him and his friends bursted out laughing hard from Lar's sense of humor.

"Lars!" Reggie called out getting his attention, as he and his friends turned to see Reggie and Sam glaring at the 3 Teens. "What are you doing, those vents are not to be messed with!" Sam said with a snap in his voice as he glared Lars and his friends down.

"Oh I'm sorry I'll be more careful." Lars said in a false regretful voice as his friends just laughed from behind, which was closely followed by him soon after. "You Lamoes are something else!" Lars said with a mischievous chuckle as he tossed his bucket aside "Ha, good luck unplugging these four vents" He than said as he walked away with his friends.

Sam and Reggie could do nothing, but just glare at them until they disappear off the beach, and out of sight.

After Lar's and his friends have departed, Sam and Reggie were struggling hard to fix the four wet sand damaged vents, however while doing this favor for Raymundo, they were eventually spotted by Otto and Twister who were still out in the water surfing. After coming ashore, Otto and Twister quickly meet with Sam and Reggie, but both look like they are heavily annoyed at what they are doing.

"Yo what are you guys doing, get your swim suits on its time to surf!" Otto instructed with excitement only to see Reggie and Sam not paying that much attention to either him or what he had just said.

"Sorry Otto we can't talk now, Reg and I are trying to fix one of the four Sand vents that Lars damaged with wet sand, we had already unclocked one, but we still have three to go." Sam said looking at Otto and Twister for a moment before yanking out another glob of wet sand from the fan shaft.

"You and Twister left in such a hurry, that you never got to hear dad's request for help." Reggie than added as she removed her hands from the shaft, revealing them to be all coated with sticky sand.

Otto and Twister cringed with disgust, at the look of both Sam and Reggie's appearance as their arms were coated with wet dry sand that stuck to their hands all the way up to their elbows.

"Ugh do we really have to do this Reg?" Otto couldn't help but ask with a look of disgust, as Sam and Reggie just glared and snapped at the same time. "Yes Otto."

Otto and Twister just groaned with annoyance, as they helped Reggie and Sam unplug the final three Sand Clusters.

 _ **3 Hours Later...**_

After 3 hours of unplugging, all four Sand Clusters were finally cleared, and were once again blowing Sand back up into the air once more.

"Finally!" Otto praised with releif as the kids were returning home. The sun was beginning to set over Ocean Shores, as the four friends neared their block. "I thought we'd never Finish those stupid vents."

"You have been complaining for the last 30 minutes." Twister groaned as he turned for his house hopping to escape anymore of Otto's complaining. "Bye Guys" Twister called out as his friends all said their good byes and parted separate ways, and back towards their own homes.

The door to the front door flew open as Otto was still complaining about the job they had to do with the sand clusters only to see an empty house. "Dad we're home!" Reggie called out, only to receive no response.

"Hey Dad you home?!" Otto then called out himself, only to receive the same luck as Reggie. Both looked at each other for a second, before searching around the house for Raymundo. Minutes passed as the two were looking all over the house for Raymundo calling his name much to no avail. Eventually the two leave out of their house only to see Sam, and Twister out in the middle of the cul-da-Sac looking for their parents.

"Mom, Dad! Lars! Where are you guys" Twister called as he looked into a trash can. "Mom! Come out Mom!" Sam yelled as he looked inside his garage. Otto and Reggie ran to both of their friends with confusion and worry in their voices.

"It happened to you dudes too?" Twister asked with shock. "My mom is no where in the house I even tried callin her on her work phone, not even they know where she is." Sam added with an even more worried tone in his voice.

"You think thats bad, our dad is no where in our house either." Otto mentioned pointing a thumb in the direction of the Rocket Residence. "No note no nothing" Reggie said as she can feel panic grip her.

"Now lets not panic, maybe something came up and our parents had to go somewhere in a hurry." Sam Insisted hoping to keep the peace, which temporarily worked on his friends.

"Squids right, maybe my mom and dad are trying to send lars to a school where teens learn how to behave?" Twister insisted feeling a slight bit better.

"Yeah and maybe Raymundo and Tito decided to instead go out to the movies to watch another surf movie." Otto then added on feeling a bit better himself.

"And maybe my mom just went out to look for me, and could be back at any time." Sam than finished off with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, maybe we are just freaking out over nothing, lets just go back home and we'll wait for them to come back." Reggie said proudly with her hands on her hips, as the others agreed and turned around to return once again back to their homes.

However 5 hours had passed, as it was closing in onto the next morning, and still the kids Parent's had not returned.


	2. Failed Searching, Glorious Finding

The morning didn't seem as calm as anyone in Ocean Shores would say, as the sun rose up in the skies over the town. Otto, Sam, Reggie and Twister were constantly looking all over the city for their parents calling their names and searching high and low only to find nothing. They have just recently reported the disappearance to Officer Shirley, which in no surprise, even stunned her.

As quick as a flash, she led herself and the Ocean Shore's Police Department into a city wide search for the missing parents, while the kids, despite being instructed not to take part, ended up searching the coastal area of Ocean Shores.

In multiple sections of Ocean Shores, the kids decided to split up in order to cover more ground faster, Sam Dullard searched the beach and waterways of the city, Reggie, looked around the Pier of Ocean Shores, Otto was searching the downtown area high and low, while Twister looked for his parents and older brother around the residential area.

Revealing pictures, and other sources of their parents to the residents of Ocean Shores, people just shook their heads in disbelief as they had mentioned that they had never seen them leave the Cul-Da-Sac since yesterday.

Reggie had no luck on the Pier either, as no one appeared to have seen the Shore Shack, open since it closed early yesterday. Otto and Twister met similar responses from their sides of the city as no one had either seen Raymundo Rocket, Sandy or Raoul Rodriguez around the area.

Hours passed, and still no sign of any of the kids missing parents, it was getting later and later, and the four kids grew more and more worried on the fate and safety of their missing parental guardians.

After another failed search around the pier, including a failed swoop from the Ocean Shores Police Department, the kids sadly regrouped at Mad Town Skate Park, but this time they were not shredding, or having any fun at all.

"I'm sorry Munchkins, but we won't give up, we will continue to look around these streets, until we find your parents." Officer Shirley said with both a determined and saddened look on her face, as he couldn't help but almost feel a tear drop from her eye, as she looked at the broken kids of the parents that went missing.

"I hope we find them soon," Twister says in a worried tone as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Yeah," Otto agreed as he sighed in sadness without even mastering the courage to look at anyone right now.

"You Munchkins, were very brainless on trying to find your parents yourselves today, someone could have really gotten hurt," Officer Shirley barked with intense anger in her voice, but was mostly concern on the children's safety."From now on, your four are to remain at home, while we solve this case, we will give you a call if we find anyone." Officer Shirley than instructed as she slowly turning away to exit the Skate Park.

"Dude where are you dad?!" Otto cried loudly into the sky before feeling tears form up in his eyes, he felt as if he was about to weep any second, but Twister beat him too it, as he was already crying.

Sam was constantly trying to fight back tears of his own, by looking over his notes on his lap top, but each one he saw, made him think about his mother, as most of the notes that he was looking at were mostly sent from her, She mostly sent him emails while she was at home, in order to tell Sam when it was time to come back, Sam would always check his laptop from time to time in order to see if his mother had left him anything before he would continue on with other activities with his friends, she would also send notes which would instruct Sam about her doing errands while she was away.

Needless to say, this was not helping Sam one bit at all.

"Don't worry Otto, we'll find dad eventually." Reggie said in the most calmest non saddened voice she could possibly master as she hugged her little brother, but even she herself couldn't stop herself from crying on Otto's shoulder, as Otto just patted her back without even looking a her.

"I hope your right Reg." Otto replied in a very weak voice as he than turned to his sobbing sister and embraced her hug. "Well you heard Officer Shirley you guys, lets get back home. As if we could find our folks anyway." Otto said unhappily as he grabbed his skate board and made his way towards the exit ramp of Mad Town. "We're just going to give up?!" Sam snapped in both horror and shock.

"Sammy, we can't deal with a situation like this, we're not police, and we're not grown ups, we are just kids." Reggie couldn't help but regretfully admit with a sad tone in her voice as he held Sam on his shoulder, which slowly caused him to just look down in a very sad way.

"I'm going to go you guys, I can't be here right now." Twister groaned in a mournful voice, as he got up from the ground and slowly began to follow Otto out of the Skate Park, it was now just Reggie and Sam left.

"Come on Sam, we have to go, you heard Officer Shirley, we can't be out here." Reggie said trying to instruct Sam out of his daze, as he was just staring blindly at his laptop, as if he were trying to remain calm and not let his saddened Emotions get the best of him. "Sam?!" Reggie snapped eventually getting Sam's attention.

"Oh, Huh? What?!" Sam asked in a startled voice as he was constantly looking in every direction, only to see Reggie glaring at him with both hands on her hips. "You didn't hear a word I said did you?" She snarled with a sneer.

Sam just chuckled nervously, as Reggie was right, he had been ignoring everything she had said, because he didn't wanna cry infront of his friends, nor give up on looking for his mother.

"No, I didn't, Sorry Reggie." Sam replied as he sadly looked back down at the keyboard of his laptop. "Its okay Sam, come on." Reggie replied as she helped the eleven year old genius b,y back to his feet and began to walk him out of the Skate Park. Sam didn't resists and just decided to walk with Reggie back to the Cul-Da-Sac.

Upon returning to the Cul-da-sac, neither of the kids spoke to each other, or came outside for hours, as all were constantly staring near the phone in hopes of someone to call and say they had found their missing parents, but no call came.

"It has been almost the whole day Reggie, its almost dark now, and I'm really starting to get bummed." Otto said as if he had given up trying to wait for calls to arrive any longer. "I know Otto." Reggie agreed as she face palmed herself in sadness, wiping a tear from her eye. "I hope dad is okay."

Both just sighed in sorrow, until all of a sudden the phone rings, and both jolt up wrestling and pouncing one another for the phone trying to answer it. Otto wins after pinning Reggie to the ground, and was now sitting on top of her back as he yanked the phone of the base and said "Hello! Hello! Hello!" He was so nervous and happy that he could hardly talk correctly, he was breathing heavily until Sam's voice came on the other line, much to his anger.

"Otto It's me, you better get Twister and meet me at my house on the double, I found something that might be useful to us." Those were Sam's words, as Otto just growlled and snapped. "Are you kidding me Sam! You want us to go to your house while we're worried Sick-" Otto is soon forced off by an annoyed Reggie, who gathered the strength to lift herself back up only for Otto to fall back from her, she was finally siting up again.

"Otto?! Hello?! Are you still there?!" Sam constantly questioned on the other line as the phone was just dangling from the table, just before Reggie took the phone and answered. "Sam? It's me Reggie, What is it that you found?"

Otto just growled as he got back up on his feet. "This better be important, you jerk!." He just snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It is Otto!" Reggie snapped back, as she forced him out the front door, to Twister's House. Twister was all mopey, he didn't wanna come out, but with a little persuasion from Otto, Twister finally mastered the courage to get up from his bed, and follow the two to Sam's House.

After letting them in, Sam quickly ordered his friends to follow him into his room, and in a split second they were all in front of his Laptop on his desk. Twister Otto and Reggie looked amazed at what they see on Sam's computer screen, it looked to be a small map of some sort, well a part of a map at least, multiple sections of the Map were gone, and only one unknown area leading North out of Ocean Shores was highlighted in a strange dark red aurora, while the city district and Country sides was Highlighted in a blue Aurora.

Sam just looked in amusement as he could see that Otto, Twister and Reggie were clueless at to what they were looking at, and after several seconds of silence, Sam finally broke the silence.

"Everyone I believe I found a key that will help us find our parents." Sam revealed with a large smile on his face.


	3. A Plan is made, begin the Quest

"Dude!" Otto started off, before his sentence was quickly finished off by Twister, "Is that a Map?" Sam just smiled and with a single nod he answered, "Uh Huh." Otto Reggie and Twister moved closer to Sam's Laptop in order to try and scan the map, they've never knew that their was a passage way that lead away from Ocean Shores from the North.

"Dude this is amazing, I didn't even know that there was a pass leading North from our town." Otto said with excitement in his eyes as he pointed it out on Sam's computer. "But how do we know this map will lead us to our parents?" Twister couldn't help but ask as he turned from the laptop back to Sam with a large look of confusion in his eyes.

"Well, after conducting multiple searches online, from my Mother's notes that she had left me, I've noticed that she hadn't finished one, knowing that, that is not like her at all, I went to investigate, only to discover this." Sam explained as clearly as possible as Reggie Otto and Twister exchanged looks of both confusion and surprise.

"After conducting a few tests on the Map, I eventually discovered that this Map was not supposed to be here. Its as if some one didn't want it to fall into anyone's hands, and find out where they are holding the parents." Sam than added with a look of determination mixed with rage in his voice as he slammed his fist into his hand.

Otto couldn't help but turn from a completely confused kid, into an amazed kid. "Sammy! I take back everything I said to you 10 minutes ago, Your Awesome Man!" Otto praised as Sam just bowed as if he had just finished ending a show with an audience. "Thank you. Thank you." He playfully said as his friends laughed.

"Great job Squid" Twister praised while holding a thumps up, as he looked one last time at the map, before turning his gaze back on Sam. "Now we can give Officer Shirley this new discovery and we can see our parents again." Twister then said as he was about to close the laptop, only to be stopped by Otto.

"Whoa Whoa Twist, what do you mean give it to Officer Shirley?" Otto demanded as he released his hand. "With this map the police can track down the bad guys and we can see our parents again." Twister repeated with a shrug of his shoulders only to meet a small smile from Otto as he looked again at the laptop.

Reggie felt unedged by Otto's smirk, when he had smiles like this, it often meant trouble.

"No Twist! I got a better idea." Otto said as everyone looked at him with a look of curiosity, eager to learn what his plan was. "How about we follow this map on our own, and rescue our parents ourselves without the police."

Everyone accept Otto, became shocked at hearing this plan. "Otto are you nuts?!" Sam snapped only for Reggie to add "We don't know who these people are, they could be dangerous!" Twister than finished off the entire protest rant from all three friends by adding. "yeah and we're just kids dude!"

"No wait! Think about it guys." Otto started off in his defense as his friends glared at him. "If we go out on our own to save our parents, they won't think that we're babies anymore, and also think about this, how awesome do you think the people of Ocean Shores will react when they hear about this in Reggie's Zine," Otto than impersonates a News flash article as he waves his arm into the air. "The Four brave children who rescued their parents in their time of need. They never gave up hope, and loved their parents so much that they were willing to go and risk their own lives just to save them."

At first there was silence among the group, as Otto just stood there waiting for a reaction or word from either of them. No one said anything, until finally Twister spoke up breaking the silence.

"Otto I don't know about this." Twister felt unedged as he said those words, only for Otto to reach out and touch his shoulder. "I know it is scary Twist, but we've gone through dangers before remember? The four of us during that giant Storm last month?" Otto pointed it out which actually and surprisingly everyone one agreed to. "And there was Hurricane Maurice, along with the Incident in the grand canyon."

"You know Otto," Sam said thinking for a minute, before lifting his head back up to look at him. "Your right."

"Yeah Otto, we have gotten into alot of dangerous situations before, and we always got out safely." Reggie says with a small giggle in her voice as Twister soon smiled and looked up to Otto. "Hey man I was only joking, I mean it would be a lot of fun for us to go there and risk our lives for our parents."

Otto could feel a tear of happiness forming in his eye, as he slowly lifted his glasses to wipe it off. "Thats my friends and sister I know and love" Otto respectively replied as Reggie hugged him for comfort.

"So Its decided then? We're going after these guys? Sam asked with a confident look on his face. Otto just smirked and said "Oh yeah, We follow the map on your laptop Sam, take the perpetrators by surprise, rescue our parents and get out before they knew what hit them." Otto revealed as part of his rescue plan.

"That actually might work Rocket Boy," Reggie agreed as Otto looked at his friends who just nodded their heads in agreement. "This is going to be Awesome! Everyone start grabbing your backpacks, supplies, Skateboards, Helmets and bicycles, we head for that North pass today, and Twister gather as much food as you can." Otto yelled with a smile as he raced out of Sam's house with Reggie.

"You got it Otto man!" Twister replied as he quickly followed the Rocket siblings out of Sam's room. As the four friends began to pack numerous supplies for their trip, Sam had quickly gathered every piece of equipment that he needed including the charger for his laptop.

A half hour later, the four kids, except Sam, who was instead being towed in a bicycle trailer, were on their bikes racing North towards the unknown pass that was highlighted on the top portion of the map, just below the unlit portions. Just as the four friends race for the region, they notice that the map is taking them outside of Ocean Shores and into a heavily wooded area on a cliff.

"Dude how far is this place?" Twister complained as he was almost out of breath already from pedaling so much. "We're not that far." Sam called out from the bicycle trailer, that was being towed by Reggie. "Wait Guys Stop!" Sam than called out, as all three bicycles slammed to a stop and Sam went flying out of the bicycle trailer.

"Sammy are you okay?!" Reggie asked with a worried look on her face, as Sam sat up and adjusted his glasses. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Why'd you stop us for?" Otto demanded, only for Sam to open his laptop and look at the map, revealing that the path to the North has been reached and that somewhere in the area, a large hill is located somewhere.

"According to my laptop, the map is saying that their should be a giant hill somewhere, Look around you guys." Sam instructed as him and his friends looked left and right, only too see a large hill moving up to what appears to be a large mountain canyon.

"Dude There it is!" Twister called out. "Thats it! lets go!" Sam instructed as the four friends made their way to the top of the hill, however the higher they went up, the hotter it was becoming, this was a huge surprise to the four kids. "Whoa, It is hot!" Otto groaned as he wiped sweat from his brow. "Otto man, I feel like I'm about to pass out." Twister moaned as he was agreeing with his best friend.

As soon as they got deeper into the canyon, the name of the highlighted northern pass, that was once unknown quickly changed into Magma Rock. Horrified Sam yelled for everyone to stop, and so they did only to find their bike wheels about 4 inches from the canyon's volcanic soil.

Fear swept the four of them as they stared down the fiery canyon. "Whoa!" Otto said with a stunned look as he almost felt that his eyes were about to fall out of his sockets. "How do we get passed this?" Reggie asked wiping sweat off and tugging the collar of her shirt, trying not to faint from the heat.

"I say we go back now!" Twister automatically answered as he attempted to turn his bike and return down the hill only to be stopped by Otto. "No dude! We all agreed that we would do this to save our parents, and we will find away to get across."

"Oh yeah how?!" Twister snapped angrily only for the two friends to stare down at Sam, who was trying his best to ignore all the heat and find another way through the pass, unfortunately all he got was the same result, until suddenly he found an upper layer of rock towering above the canyon over 30 feet from the fiery soil, it was unstable, but it was the only way to cross Magma Rock.

"Guys I think I found something" Sam quickly said as everyone gathered around, where he slowly began to explain about an upper pathway that led to the other side of the fire canyon.

"You mean, we've gotta climb all the way up their and race as fast as our bikes can go in this heat before the path comes down?" Reggie asked feeling a bit unease, only for Sam to respond with his normal "Uh huh," expression.

"And ugh... What happens if we fall off the path?" Twister than asked feeling even more scared than ever. "You get fried, by the heat of the volcanic soil." Sam answered much to Twister's horror.

"Alright everyone, there is no time to chicken out, Lets try to get up there." Otto instructed as he climbed off his bike and quickly moved it towards the spot where the group would have to climb rocks in order to make it up to the upper path.

The heat of the canyon, combined with the weight of gear, worn by the kids, along with the pulling of bicycles. made it extremely difficult to make it up to the upper path, at one point Sam almost lost his footing almost falling from the cliff. "SAM!" Reggie cried and quickly saved by him, by catching his hand before he fell.

"Thanks Reggie." Sam said in relief as she pulled him up. "No problem Sam, just be more careful next time okay."

"Dude we made it!" Otto called out, as Sam stood back on his feet and looked straight ahead at the rocky pathway over the volcanic soil of Magma Rock. "Wow that doesn't look stable." Reggie commented as she noticed several parts of the rock were shaky, and several others appeared to be a bit cracked.

Twister gulped in fear, as Otto had just adjusted his helmet and prepared to get back on his bicycle. "Alright everyone just follow me, we'll make it through this." As quickly as everyone could do, they all climbed back aboard their bikes while Sam entered the bike trailer again, and with one swoop of speed the four went racing down the rocky path.

The rock shook violently, as several holes began to erode in the structure, forcing the kids to quickly break left and right, hot gasses from the ground below broke through the rock and almost fried Twister, but thanks to Otto yanking his handle bar to the left, he didn't get hurt by the gases.

"Uh oh! Look out, we gotta jump ahead!" Otto cried as he peddle faster urging everyone else to do the same. Several holes eroded to their left and right as Sam covered his eyes in terror. With one large leap from a large ramp like structure, the kids sailed across the gorge, and managed to make it on the other half of the weakened path.

However the impact of the landing soon caused the remains of the rocky pathway to erode from beneath them.

"Oh know!" Twister yelled as he looked behind noticing that the rocky path was now starting to collapse. Otto turned and screamed in horror as he raced faster trying to stay ahead of the falling rock. "Come on guys! We gotta get outer of here!" Reggie cried, as the three kids peddled hard and as fast as they can go, Sam still had his eyes closed in the bike trailer, as the trio missed several more hazards in their way before lunging off one more ramp and onto a grassy surface below.

"Wahoo We Made It!" Otto yelled in happiness, as Twister quickly jumped off his bike and kissed the cool grass, much to Otto's disgust. "Wow that was close." Reggie than added as her heart was beating fast and out of control, she was breathing heavily from all the heavy pedaling she had been going as she turned and watched the remainder of the upper rocky path collapse into the soil.

"We made it, you can open your eyes now Sam." Reggie insisted as he held Sam's shoulder. "Did we make it?" he asked only to see that the area around him was not rock, but grass. "Yahoo! We did make it!" Sam praised as Reggie laughed.

"So we're across, now where do we go?" Twister asked, as he looked at the spot where they just came from and sighed, "We won't be able to go back, that's for shore."

"Hang on Twister, let me see." Sam was amazed as he noticed that another portion of the map was trying to light itself up, but for some reason it was refusing to do so. "Ugh know!" Sam groaned getting everyones attention. "Yo what up Sam?" Otto asked, as Sam turned to his friends from his computer screen. "Guys! My network is down! I can't get the other part of the map to light up"

The kids just growled with annoyance. "Dude we almost got killed! How can the network go down like that?!" Twister demanded, as Sam tried to find a possible explanation for this interference. "I don't know, I can't get a glimpse of anything."

"Guys!" Reggie called out getting all three of their attention. "Looks like there is a pass here." Reggie pointed at a large pass which appeared to be heading North towards the sea, the sky was dark and blackish grey, but oddly enough there was no rain coming down, all that was heard was thunder from above.

"Looks like its going to rain soon, we better find away out of here." Otto said hopping back aboard his bike, as everyone else, but Sam, who instaead went back into the bicycle trailer, did the same. The four followed the pass Reggie had found only to bring them to a large coastal town.

Upon arriving, the four kids are horrified at what they see. The oceanic bay town was being bombarded by flaming bowlders, and there was a strange flying object, on what appeared to be a large airship in the sky over an unidentified location across the bay. A small Island stood out off the coast, while small bridges and planks separated most of the docks from the town stadium.

"Wha-What happened here?!" Otto asked in shock as he couldn't believe it, the others just shrugged not knowing how to answer. "I'm not sure Otto, but I suggest we look around." Sam insisted only to find a large metal looking hut on the rocks in front of the town.

"Look guys there is a house over there, maybe someone in it can tell us whats going on!" Sam insisted only for Otto to agree and also add "or maybe our parents is somewhere in this town! Come on!" Otto leads the group to the house as they enter it, only to discover it being a mess, and completely damaged.

"Whoa! Dude." Twister said with intense horror as he looked around.

"This place really got trashed." said Reggie with surprise in her voice as she noticed several scattered notes on the floor, a damaged machine on the left wall, several overturned book shelves, and buckets of water everywhere.

Sam ventured towards the window of the room and looked through the window telescope. "Wow what ever is doing this to these people must be really bad." Sam groaned with mourns as he looked back at his friends.

"Alright," Otto started off as everyone turned their attention towards him, "Its time we take a rest after that experience we had at Magma Rock, we will settle here for the night, than tomorrow two of us will check on the town and come back with an update, and hopefully the squid will get the network running again." Otto said as the others agreed and began to unpack a couple of sleeping backs and get ready to call it a night.

Otto and Twister were the first to fall asleep, but Sam is too focused on trying to reset his laptop's network in order to care about going to sleep. His laptop was plugged into a charger on the wall, and he was sitting near the out lit, close to the window with the telescope.

With his legs crossed in a butterfly style, Sam continued hard and valiantly to try and get the image of the new map piece to light, but each time he tried it had always failed. Reggie who was also asleep for some odd reason slowly opened her eyes, unknown to Sam.

"What are you doing?" Sam was startled at the sudden voice but turned to see it was just Reggie looking up at him with a concerned look. "Nothing Reggie, I'm just trying to get the network back up." Sam replied with a smile as he turned his attention back to his laptop screen.

"Sam, we've been through alot today, you need rest." Reggie stated as she rose from her sleeping back and sat back down looking at him, while stretching her arms a bit. "Don't worry about it." Sam said as he was still staring at his computer screen not knowing that Reggie slowly got up and was walking towards him. "Just give me five more minutes and I'll-" Sam was cut off by his laptop closing right before him, by Reggie's hand.

"No five minutes, Sam Dullard, Bed now!" She instructed pointing to his sleeping bag, that was actually close between Otto's and hers. Sam just sighed in defeat, realizing that Reggie has a point and just gets up. "Yes ma'am" he groans as he walks over to his sleeping bag, and tries to get comfy inside. Reggie went back to hers and laid back down.

"Sam I know your trying your best to help us find our parents, but you can't go pushing yourself like that." Reggie said laying down on her tummy looking at him with a look of worry. "You scare me sometimes when you do things like this Sam. Sometimes I worry that my friend will work himself to death."

Sam sighed, but agreed to what Reggie was saying. "I know Reggie, it's just that, I really wanna see my mom, I want her to tuck me in back home, in my own bed, and always be there to smile at me when I am hurt." Sam says while tears formed in his eyes as he continued to speak. "I wanna do this, so I can see her again." Sam finished off, as Reggie reached into the pocket of her pajamas and gave Sam a tissue for him to blow his nose.

"Thanks Reggie." Sam said with a smile as he tossed the tissue into one of the destroyed empty small buckets that was towering over his sleeping bag. "I know how you feel Sam," Reggie said as she held his hand. "I miss my dad alot too and-" Reggie was soon cut off by an annoyed, cranky and sleepy Otto. "Hey could you two quiet down?"

"Go back to sleep Otto!" Reggie barked as Otto just snapped back. "Go to sleep yourself!" Otto turned his back towards the two and fell back asleep, as Reggie just sighed with embarrassment as she face palmed herself. "Otto is right Sam we better get to bed." Reggie than crawled into her sleeping bag and lie down looking at Sam, she smiled as Sam had already fallen asleep.

"Good night Sammy," Reggie said in a soft voice, as she turned on her sleeping back and now had her back facing Sam Otto and Twister's sleeping bags. She fell asleep within seconds, hoping that tomorrow her, her brother her friends could find their parents in the bombarding town tomorrow.


	4. Among the Ruins

The next day didn't mark a major change in the costal town. The sky still was dark and stormy, and the scent of smoke from the burning bowlders still filled the airwaves. Otto and Twister had already woken up first, before Reggie and Sam, and were placing their bicycles inside of the metal hut, worried that they might fall over the railing, and into the sea water below.

Twister's stomach growled. "Ugh man I'm starving." Otto didn't pay that much attention as he was now placing on his helmet and gear that he uses for skate boarding. "Dude just go to your back pack and pull out something to eat." Otto than looks at him, and says "After all, you were the one that was supposed to have food for all of us."

Otto than took his skate board and placed it near the window telescope, doing as best as he can in order to avoid stepping on either Sam or Reggie while they were sleeping, only for Sam and Reggie to wake up not long after, much to Otto's annoyance realizing that he had just cautiously moved around them for nothing.

"Oh yeah," Twister than remembered, as he raced off to his backpack, pulled out a chocolate bar, and began to eat it. Sam was already trying to get the network on his laptop up, but much to his annoyance it still would not activate, no matter how many times he either rebooted or checked the systems.

After waking up, Reggie was attempting to observe one of the books that had fallen from the collapsed book shelf, in order to try and learn more about the resident that vanished from the metal hut unexpectedly before the boulder bombardment, She was still in her pajamas as she had her normal clothes in her back pack, she decided that she would change later on, as she wanted to first see if she could find anything about the history of the town and what it's name is.

However, no matter how much she tried to find info on the previous resident, or town, she found nothing but technical manuals on future inventions that he had in mind, which absolutely made no sense to even Reggie.

Sam just groaned in annoyance and decided to place the laptop back down after a 38th failed attempt at trying to establish the network and reveal the plot of land that was on the land that was flashing on the map, he than began to look over at Otto and Twister.

"Ugh!" He groaned in frustration, "I can't fix the server, but the oddest thing is, is that my connection to the web, is still active." Otto and Twister looked at each other in confusion before turning to Sam, but Reggie spoke up before either Otto or Twister could say anything.

"How is that possible? When the web is online, you should have no network problems what so ever Sammy." Sam just thought for a second as he looked back down at his laptop, than back at his friends.

"I don't know Reggie, maybe the bombardment striking this town is interfering with the network, or maybe it is just the weather outside. I can't really explain it." Otto walks up to Sam and helps him back to his feet, while Twister throws the Rapper of the chocolate bar he had just ate into one of the small buckets filled with water.

"Listen Sam, Twist and I are going to look around the village, why don't you..." Otto thought for a moment to think of a good excuse in order to calm Sam's nerves about the network, just then he thought of something valiant. "Look throuhout all these papers all over the floor, and see what you can find?"

"Otto, those are notes that are on the floor." Sam insisted picking one up only to discover that he was right about all the papers that were scattered all over the ground were indeed inventor notes.

"Well thats a good thing right?" Otto than added with a shrug of his shoulders as Sam looked at the papers for a few seconds than smiled. "Hey I think your on to something Rocket Boy, Yeah I'll look at them." Sam said with excitment as he began picking up several papers from the floor, while Otto watched with a chuckle, he than turned to Reggie and said "Twist and I are going to check on the villagers, wanna come?"

"No thanks Otto, I better stay here and make sure we find the cause of our Network problem, and besides I'm in my PJ's." Reggie said with a small little laugh as she just waved at Otto and Twister as a good bye gesture, while sitting down on one of the upside down buckets watching Sam continuously pick up and inspect notes from the messy wooden floor.

Otto just shrugged and grabbed his skate board walking back to Twister. "Looks like its just us? Up for some mad skate boarding down in the village." Twister smiled in excitetment. "You got it Otto man."

As both were about to leave Reggie's voice soon stopped the two. "Oh yeah, Hold it Otto!" Both of them looked to see Reggie looking at them from her place, "Don't be out there too long, okay, we don't know where we are, and this place has destruction all over it." Reggie instructed in a soft worried way concerned for both her younger brother and Twister's safety, Otto just looked at her with annoyance and said. "Reg, we're only going down to check on the villagers we won't be gone that long."

"Just be back around 8, okay Rocket boy." Reggie said more sternly, while at the same time a little hurt, that Otto didn't seem to care about her just trying to act a little more parental as she is supposed to be. She went back into watching Sam gather notes off of the ground. As Otto just sighed with annoyance and instructed Twister to continue following him.

In a snap both kids were moving roughly down the low grassy hill making their way through a small canyon until they reached the ruins of the sea side village.

 _ **The Village...**_

While moving towards the village, Twister just looked at Otto with a face of a little disappointment. "Otto, why did you have to be annoyed for? Reggie was just concerned for our safety dude." Otto just turned his head and said, "Reggie is not my mother, she is my sister, she thinks just because Dad is gone, she can take over in his foot steps, haH!" He snorted, "Like that will ever happen."

Twister just glared at Otto and said "Dude! She is your older sister, older siblings will act like parents to younger siblings." Otto just laughed at Twister's protests and said "Twister, Reggie is only twelve years old, she is just a year older than I am, she will never be a parental figure to me or you."

Twister just sighed in sadness feeling sorry for Reggie, "Otto man, I just know your going to give your sister a chance later on today, you'll see." Otto just groaned with annoyance as they were approaching the village "Yeah like that will ever happen-" Otto was soon cut off as the two were now in the ruins of the village, that was filled with nothing more but flaming bowlders and several ruins.

"Whoa!" Twister said in shock as he and Otto both saw several fiery bowlders ontop of large houses, cars, and even on a gas station that had already exploded, before the four had arrived at the metal Hut yesterday. "This place is completely toast!" Otto said with amazement as the two made their way through the ruined village. They're was no one in sight, nothing more than debris was visible in every direction they took.

"Hello?!" Otto called out, only to receive no response. "We're just kids! We are not going to hurt anyone!" Twister than added only to get a glare from Otto, which said shut up Twist.

SPLASH! The sound of a heavy object striking the inner bay catches the boys attention as they rush down towards the direction of the sound, only to look horrified.

Standing at the top of the cliff was a giant monster with a robotic arm and armor that appears to be damaged, but still strong in protection. The beast just roared into the sky loudly before it reach both hands into he sky creating a new bowlder and tossing the flaming rock out of it's sight. "Oh man!" Otto said shaking a bit. "W-what is that?!" Twister asked even more nervous than his friend.

The monster on the cliff didn't notice them, so this gave Otto and Twister time to get away and out of sight, before they were spotted. "I don't know but lets-" Otto's words are soon cut off by a sound of what appeared to be someone crying, from a large dock at the center of the harbor, where a bridge takes you directly to it.

"Who is that?" Twister asked with concerned, as Otto just looked at Twister and rushed following the sounds. They cross the bridge and enter what looks to be coliseum of some sort.

On the left stood another ramp leading down to a floating barge where a messed up pontoon bridge was located, leading to another barge that had another bridge heading straight for an unidentified region across the bay.

On the right laid a large dock, with the site of the Metal Hut on the rocks, next to a large waterfall, on the left while a second waterfall was pouring from under the structure. "Check it out," Twister said with surprise in his voice as he and Otto rode into the coliseum on their skate boards before jumping off and looking around.

"This looks like some kind of old Arena that our school once told us in our history class." Otto revealed in a very shocked looking voice as the two ventured inside until they reach a center peace on the ground with a large candled lantern hanging overhead.

The Coliseum, appeared to have no walls, or doors, and was completely outdoors, the sight of the entire harbor including the village was seen in every turn that the kids had looked at, the only thing that was shown were bleachers on the left and right pillars including some on the center right, which was hidden away by barricades of barrels.

The two eventually find 2 men, one that appeared to be a gambler is his early 30's while another one appeared to be crying on the right with what appeared to be a military outfit.

"Dude, which one should we talk too?" Twister asked as he couldn't decide on which adult they should ask about the destruction of the village. Otto just glanced left and right not knowing who to go too either. Raymundo had always instructed him not to talk to strangers, but this time it was a matter of life and death for these people.

"I say we talk to the soldier on the right." Otto quickly insisted as he turned to Twister with a look of worry and confusion on his face, before turning from his friend's face and walking over to the crying soldier.

As Otto and Twister were about to speak, the soldier spoke first. "Ow...My aching head." he grunted as he dug his face into the palms of his hands. "Ugh, hello Mr." Otto started off as the soldier just looked up from his hands and noticed the eleven year old boys staring at him, with Twister waving in a hello gesture with his hand.

He had a very shock look on his face, he had never seen any kids since the bowlder bombardment. "We..." Otto was very nervous and was trying to look for the right words in order to not upset the man, but he eventually came up with an answer and said, "What happened around here, what is this place?"

"This is the town of Rock Bay, a once great and historical port village to ever be built in the early 1500's on the shores of California, during the colonial days of the United States." The soldier answered, but as he did, he still didn't have a smile in his voice or face.

Otto knew that he would not press the subject in directing anymore questions towards the man, and instead allowed him to continue to speak on about what happened to Rock Bay.

"You see kids..." The soldier began with a large hint of sadness in his voice as he took a deep breath to continue, "I was tough once, maybe even the toughest of them all, me and my unit ruthlessly defended this village against these creatures since the Network Incident 5 days ago." Otto and Twister look heavily stunned as they turned to each other, than back towards the warrior, eager to know more on the Network Incident.

"Than that giant monster on the mountain showed up from the North following the great Viral outbreak. It's muscles large and bulk, armor shining in the sun. My men and I, climbed the hill with an army to take him on!" He than sighs with a sad look, "But he pounded us, like a tenderized stake." Twister was about to laugh at the Soldier's saddened voice.

"Did you try attacking him with your mellow drama, cause it is killing me." Otto glared and elbowed Twister in the chest. "Shut up Twist." Twister just laughed historically at Otto as he glared, and just turned away from him with a nervous look.

"After our last stunt in failure, the monster pushed us out of the Mountain pass, and back here to the village, and since than, it has been hit by endless bowlders ever since."Otto and Twister were now shocked. "Whoa! So that giant monster on the hill beat an entire army of trained soldiers." Otto couldn't help but ask in horror as the soldier just nodded yes than finished off his story.

"He than sealed the passage to the cliff with a boulder so heavy and so strong, that no shell fired from any tank or destroyer can destroy, leaving no one to ever challenge him again." The soldier than groaned out a bit and continued. "The rest of the United States never knew about this event because, the sonic waves from both the storm and monster shut down most of the media to the rest of the country, so for five days this village had been hit without anyone even knowing about either this, or the Network Incident."

"Dude is there away to move that bowlder from the cliff?" Twister asked, this time in a serious tone and not a making fun of kinda tone. The soldier just turned to Twister and said, "Well, Dr Morgus, a master of Blue energy, and a mechanical genius designed a machine capable of lifting the bowlder out of the way," the soldier than sighed with sadness again. "But atlas, he disappeared before we had a chance to turn it on and counter attack, and he brought all of his Fuel cells with him."

The soldier than looked out side on the other side of the crates from the North dock to the messed up pontoon bridge. "At least I was able to pull enough pontoons from our bridge to prevent that monster from coming down here and finishing us off."

"Blue energy?" Twister asked as he looked at Otto with a confused look, "What's blue energy?" Otto than slowly approached the mourned soldier and gathers courage in order to speak. "We're glad that you messed the bridge up to save the villagers here, but we kinda ask if you can but it back for Twist and I."

The Soldier is horrified by Otto's favor and says. "Oh yeah sure, and seal the doom of two innocent kids?!" Otto just gave a look, as if he is saying we just wanna get to the other side and see the machine. The soldier than sighed in defeat.

"Fine, bring me one of the tags that was left behind by my soldiers from the ancient ruins outside the city, his name is Mor Henson, he fell in the line of Battle against that monster, and his tag disappeared by monsters. I want that tag to give to his family in New York. Do this and I'll let the pontoons lose." The soldier waged as he looked at Otto directly into his eye, before he than snapped, "But I'm not going to fight that monster again!" He than sits back down, and looks once again at the ground.

"You got it," Otto nodded in agreement, as he turned to Twister and said. "Come on Twist lets see if we can find this tag thing." Twister just sighed, "I don't know why, but I got a very bad feeling about this." he said as he followed Otto out of the coliseum.

The two friends, walked back into the ruined village, passed several destroyed cars, trying to find the Ruins outside the town. "Dude man, why are we doing this again?" Twister asked as Otto just turned and said. "This village has been hit hard for five days straight, and we gotta help."

"But dude, we both saw how big that monster is, we're just kids!" Twister argued, as Otto stopped and turned back to his friend again.

"And what would you do?! let everyone in this village to be Womped?! We gotta do something to help." Otto snapped as he continued on down the field until he reach a small cliff. "Fine," Twister agreed in defeat as Otto slowly jumped down from the small cliff onto the ground.

"But what was he talking about Blue Energy?" Twister couldn't help but question only to look at the horizon with a shocked face.

 _ **Ruined Basin...**_

"The ruins? Twist, we found the ruins!" Otto said with excitement as he grabbed his skate board from his back and placed it on the stoned grounds and began to look around. "Wow man there sure is a lot of space here. How are we going to find the tag?" Twister said in amazement as he looked around the entire basin.

Otto just readied his helmet and said, "We'll split up, I'll head right you head left, we'll meet back here in one hour, if you find the tag, holler and I'll come and find you." Twister nodded in agreement as both conducted their Woogie shake, before departing in separate directions.

Otto and Twister for almost a half hour shredded through the ruins on their skate boards hopping to find the mysterious military tag that the soldier wanted, but no matter where they went, there was nothing more but ruins grassy fields, hills and a a large lake.

A half hour soon turned into 5 hours as Twister had rolled up on one of the hills leading down a rocky bridge where he then stopped and noticed a large silver object on the lower level, just closed to the rocks ahead.

Twister's curiosity got the better of him, as he had to know what that strange object was, especially after 5 hours of looking around and finding nothing, he was now desperate to find anything now. However, just as he was about to make his way down the hill in order to check it out, a large flying Monster landed from behind him and roared loudly.

"AGGGH!" Twister cried in horror, as he quickly leaped back aboard his skate board rolling at fast speed back down the hill. Flying after him at fast speed, the over sized flying beast chomped at Twister hoping to catch the eleven year old in his jaws, but Twister leaped off the bridge grinding against the ruins landing safely on the the stone grounds.

The monster broke through the ruins sending stones flying everywhere as Twister covered his head propelling his feet to move faster and out of the barrage of stones.

The monster lunged forward again, but Twister jumped just in time to avoid a second chomp from the beast. Almost out of breath, Twister soon turned to realize that he was just about to run into the metal object.

Ducking in a crouched position with both feet on his skate board, the young skater managed to snatch the silver object off the ground, but he was unable to take a look at it, as he was too focused on trying to stay alive.

"Ah man!" Twister yelled terrified as he quickly turned his skate board, noticing that ahead was nothing more but grass, and that the stone road was about to end, he would have reached a dead end if he would have continued straight.

"Someone Help!" Twister called out, only to feel the monster, ram himself against Twister's side causing him to lose control of his skate board and fall off tumbling down the stone hill landing on his back, scratching his knee in the process.

"AGH! My Leg!" He cried gripping his scratched leg, as he looked up seeing the flying monster flying at fast speed down towards him, in order to finish the job. Realizing that it was the end for him, Twister covered his eyes with his hands with a tears coming out, as he waited for the monster to finish him off.

As soon as the Monster was about to attack Twister, Otto rolled at fast speed from the High grounds and leaped off a large ramp like rocky structure on the hill from out of nowhere. CRUSH! Otto landed on top of the monster's head plowing the beast to the ground before falling off his skate board himself.

Twister opened his eyes and saw that the monster's head was now crushed and completely buried under the ground, he than turned to see Otto get back on his feet. "Yo Twist, you okay man! I've been looking for you for 5 hours, dude!" Otto said with a very worried look on his face as he helped his friend back to his feet, only to see the scratch on his friend's knee. Otto just looked down saddened.

"I'm so sorry Twist, We should have just stuck together instead of splitting up. I came rushing over here as soon as I heard your cries for help." Otto acknowledged hoping that Twister would understand the error that he made when the two entered the ruins. "Its fine Otto man." Twister said as he grunted in pain. "Gosh It hurts so bad."

"Come on Twist, lets get back to that metal house," Otto said helping Twister as they journeyed out of the ruined basement. After about a half hour hike a large green floating cloud of what it looks like, was shown hovering in mid air just under the rocky bridge.

"What is that Otto?" Twister couldn't help but ask, as he pointed at the green misty looking cluster. "I don't know Twist," Otto said releasing his friend to go and cautiously inspect it. However despite direct contact including touching, the cluster didn't react to Otto.

"What is this thing? a gas cloud, a liquid cloud?" Otto asked himself as he thought heavily as Twister slowly limped from behind without him knowing. "What ever it is, it is very freaky Twist."

Twister just looked with even more curiosity, as he reached for the green cluster, only for the cluster to react and suck itself into Twister's hand glowing his arm green as it made its way down his body.

"What's happening?! Get it off! Get it off!" Twister panicked only for Otto to calm him down by grabbing his shoulder. "No wait! Look." Otto than pointed at the green color traveling down towards the wound of his leg surrounding it by both sides closing in on it.

All of a sudden a large green light occurred forcing Otto and Twister to shield their eyes, until suddenly Twister couldn't feel pain anymore on his leg. Both opened their eyes and looked down in shock, to see that Twister's large cut on his leg, had completely vanished, and the green color that traveled in his body had disappeared.

Both looked at each other in both horror and shock, not knowing how to react. "Twister how do you feel man?" Otto asked with worry in his voice, as he held his friends shoulders. Twister was silent at first, but than finally answered. "I don't know man, i'm not hurt at all anymore. My leg feels like nothing has happened to it."

Twister just moved his leg up and down bending it a little, not feeling a single hint or sting of any pain at all. "This is, this is..." Otto was so lost in thought he had no idea how to react to this sudden event. "I don't know how to react to this dude!" Twister just shrugged and said with a smile. "I don't know why but I think I liked that green stuff, I hope we find more of it. It saved my life."

Otto just looked at his friend with even more confusion on what Twister had said, but he then decided to let it all go. "Yeah maybe your right, come on lets get back to Rock Bay. Even though there is no sun in the sky, because of the weather, I can tell it is getting late, and Reggie is probably up in arms right now." Otto suggested as he grabbed his skate board and turned to go, only to be quickly stopped by Twister.

"Wait Otto man, I gotta show ya something." He says reaching into his pocket and pulling out the Silver object that he had found earlier while attempting to escape the flying beast. Otto went wide as he looked at the object, it was described to be a silver tag, with the name Mor Henson engraved on it. "Twist! You found the Tag!" Otto yelled in happiness.

"I did?" Twister asked with a bit of confusion and happiness at the same time. "Yeah dude! This is the tag, that the man wanted!" Otto replied with even more happiness as he took it from Twister and looked at it. "We can get the bridge to the other barge fixed now, Come on!" Otto than added as he rushed with Twister down the stone path until they arrived at the hill where they first entered the ruins.

However unknown to both boys was that dark green markings were slowly beginning to form on Twister's left arm, but were hardly noticeable to anyone, until later.

 _ **Rock Bay...**_

After climbing back onto the small cliff, with the tactic of climbing on one another shoulders, and reaching down to pull the one that was at the bottom up, Otto and Twister raced back across the bridge and back to the soldier. He looked impressed.

"Oh. Wonderful, you brought me the tag of my once proud friend Mor Henson." He said taking it and looking at it for a few seconds before placing it inside his pocket. "Alright, I'll fix the bridge." Otto and Twister both yelled "Alright!" as they high fived each other.

While the soldier worked on fixing the bridge, Otto and Twister raced back up the hill towards the Metal hut which they now know who it belongs too. They arrived only to see Sam staring through the telescope looking across the bay, but Reggie had seen the two from the rails not long ago, and was just glaring at them as she sat down on a small stepping stone which contained a damaged machine.

She looked as if she was waiting for the two to return back to the metal hut.

"Dude! We are so toast!" Otto groaned as he looked at his watch, revealing it to be 9:59 PM, he had lost track of time, due to his time he had with Twister in trying to locate the military tag from the ruins. With a face palm he just stepped inside followed by Twister in order to prepare for the worst that is about to come.


	5. Oceanic Encounter

"You better have a good explanation for this Otto!" Reggie snapped as she glared at her younger brother with arms crossed over her chest, she was now in her normal outdoor clothes wearing her usual magenta Tee shirt with the rocket on it and green pants, but her PJ's were shown out of her backpack as if she was about to change into them again due to it being so late at night.

"We're sorry Reg, we were helping out someone down in the village, and we lost track of time." Otto replied in his defense hoping that he will still get a chance in order to tell his older sister and Sam about their encounter in the Ruined Basin.

Reggie glared and snapped "Otto it's been six hours!" Otto just groaned as he knew she would rub that in, and he just had to think of something in order to try and calm her down.

"Look Reggie I know your mad, cause Twist, and I were late but we really didn't mean it, something just came up and we ran out of time, I swear it." Otto said as confident as he could possibly master in hopes of not getting anymore nervous that he was right now, and certainly not to make Reggie anymore angrier than she already was.

Reggie just took a deep breath and just gave Otto a big hug. "Don't ever do that again Otto," she said firmly releasing him from her arms. "You and Twister really had Sam and I worried." Otto just did a nod of approval and didn't say anything.

Just than Reggie noticed a strange dark green mark on Twister's left arm. "Twister, what on Earth?" Twister looked down at his left arm, and was shocked to see the green markings on it. "Whoa Dude! How did these pictures get on my arm!" He demanded freaked out, as Otto just looked at him and said, "Dude! It must have been when your cut got healed by that strange green cloud we found in the Ruins."

Reggie just looked at the boys with a face of confusion. "Green Cloud? What green cloud?" Otto was about to explain what him and Twister encountered in the ruined basin, until Sam soon cut them off, he had a look of seriousness on his face, as he approached the three. "Well the situation here, stinks worst than the armpit of that monster that is tossing bowlders everywhere." Sam managed to gather several notes from ontop of one of the upside down buckets.

"While you guys wee out doing what you had to do, Reggie and I, had managed to stumble across several good letters on the ground, one of them encours that the only way to get a clear network back to my labtop, would be to successfully, construct an antenna out of junk found around the area." Sam says revealing a picture of a blueprint representing a large antenna.

"The paper says that it can clear any interference from the server, and open up a pathway in order to clear the unidentified part of the Map." Otto than looked at Sam and said "Dude, we know what is causing the Interference to the network." Both Sam and Reggie are shocked to discover that Otto and Twister had known about something before they did, and turned back to the two boys in order to see what they have discovered while out in the village.

"This village is under siege, by monster type things, Some dumb Incident happened five days ago, and these monsters invaded from the computer network. Otto started off first, before Twister than added, "We encountered one of them in this strange ruined landscape, I got hurt while trying to run away from it."

At first Sam and Reggie look horrified, but Twister continues on, "But Otto and I found this strange green colored gassy like liquid, or something floating around, it didn't do anything to Otto, but when I touched it, it kinda," Twister thought well on how he would describe the effects of the green energy that he had encountered in the ruined basin. "healed the cut on my knee."

"It's true, I saw it with my own eyes, and there was also a soldier who is fixing the bridges right now as we speak, which could be a key path for us in the future." Otto than added hopping to point out the unidentified soldier, he than explained to Sam and Reggie about their task on getting a silver military tag from the ruined basin, before Twister's encounter with the green substance.

"Intriguing," Sam couldn't help but admit as he rubbed his chin, as if he was thinking very hard. "But what about our parents?" Reggie than asked with a look of concern on her face, "Did you find any of our parents anywhere? Are they okay?!"

Otto and Twister just looked down in sadness, and both shook their heads no. "Sorry Reg, Twist and I were all over this village today, their is no sign of our folks anywhere." Otto admitted truthfully as he sat down on an upside down bucket, with his skateboard on top of his lap.

Reggie just leaned against the wall, with a look of horror on her face, she had never been so worried in her life, as she gripped her chest breathing heavily struggling to remain calm. "M-Maybe their some where else." She says to herself in a desperate way in order to calm her nerves.

"Yeah Reg, maybe they are somewhere else." Twister said with a smile on his face as he agreed with her. Reggie just smiled at Twister and said "Thank You Twister."

"So Twister, is that mark, the sign of that green substance, that you and Otto came across while you two were in the ruins?" Sam couldn't help but ask as he pointed to the strange dark markings on Twister's left arm. Twister could do nothing but look at the heavily visible markings, he looked a tab bit nervous as he had noticed that the markings were already covering his arm, but he just lowered it, and just said "I don't know Squid, maybe it is."

"Listen guys, it is late, I strongly suggest, that before we do anything else, we get some sleep." Reggie said sternly looking at her younger brother and friends, as they could do nothing but just turn to look at one another.

"Dude man, Reggie is right," Twister just said as she yawned, "I'm going to hit the hay." He then turned to his sleeping bag, and fell asleep within minutes of getting into it. "Yeah why not." Otto then added himself as he climbed into his own sleeping bag falling asleep himself.

Sam just looked at Reggie who was just taking her PJ's and about to walk behind one of the wrecked bookshelves, "Reggie, do you think that tomorrow, we might have more luck, than we did today?" Reggie's head just peered from behind the bookshelf as she just looked at him.

"I don't know Sam, but I hope we do," She then climbed out of the window squeezing herself between the telescope until she was outside, then pulled her Shirt off folding it. "All i do know Sam, is that, where ever our parents are, I hope their okay." Reggie then added while she placed on her pajama shirt and buttoned it up.

"Yeah, I hope so too." Sam replied from inside the hut, as he hasn't moved from the spot where he had just began talking to Reggie, as he was too worried and mournful to do so, he didn't even feel like walking over to his sleeping bag, he felt as if he really needed to go out and find those parts in order to build the antenna, but that would take too long, but what he could do, was wait until everyone is asleep then sneak out in order to try and find two Oceanic Power Cores.

Sam then pulled out one of the notes of Dr, Morbus which presented an Oceanic Power Core, it was described to be a cylinder shaped object with electrical surges in the center and a blue lightning bolt inside, which provided power to the core.

Sam smiled at the thought, until Reggie soon appeared in front of him snapping him out of his daze. "Sam?" Sam jumped at her voice, as he looked to see her fully changed into her PJ's, she had her outdoor clothes in her arms. "Is everything okay?" Reggie soon asked now getting worried again.

Sam searched his mind, and tried to think of something to say that would calm her nerves. "Sorry Reggie, I guess I'm just a little jumpy, and spased out after hearing what Otto said about monsters roaming around."

Reggie just giggled and said "Oh Sam come on!" Reggie playfully pushed Sam into his sleeping back as she got into hers. "I'm sure tomorrow we'll be ready to leave for the next portion of the map once its lit." Reggie than turned her back towards Sam and fell asleep.

Sam just looked at her as he had so many questions racing throughout his mind. "Why dose she keep worrying about my safety so much, I mean she has always done that, but now I think she might be feeling something inside." Sam soon gasped at a memory which he had done a month ago.

 _ **Flashback...**_

"Here Sam, you might need these." Reggie said reaching into her pocket and pulling out his glasses. "Thanks Reggie Sam said with a smile as he reached for them and put them back on again. He can now finally see Reggie's face again in clear view, after three days of seeing nothing but blur. "Ah this is so much better, thanks for keeping my glasses" Sam stated with a smile on his face, holding Reggie a thumbs up.

"No problem Sammy, well I better get going." Reggie said with a smile as she stood up, just in time to hear Sam's mother call out for him. "I'll be right there Mom!" Sam called out, and in one second grabbed Reggie's hands for a second. "Thank you." He says as he kisses her cheek and races off to his mother.

Reggie is left frozen as she slowly feels the spot on her cheek where Sam kissed, her cheeks became red as she smiled happily, as she watched as Sam and his mother left the beach and disappeared out of sight.

 _ **Back in the Present...**_

"The Kiss on the cheek," Sam said to himself as he now figured out why Reggie was acting so strange around him in the last couple of weeks. "She must have liked-" Sam soon heard a grunt as he shut his mouth, only to see that it was Twister tossing and turning in his sleeping bag, Otto and Reggie just laid motionless to his left and right.

"I think I better go, now is my chance." Sam said in a much lower voice, as he quietly got up from his sleeping back grabbed his backpack helmet, knee pads, Elbow pads and lastly his skateboard. "My Atlas Groovy Tune Land Cruiser." He says kissing it "I never had any problems since Otto gave me you." In a split second, Sam quietly snuck out of the metal hut, placed on his backpack, and rolled down the hill back towards the village.

Moving as quickly as he can through the night, Sam traveled by foot the rest of the way, as the area was heavily covered in nothing more but rocks and a grass covered field of hills.

"Oh where on Earth is a pass to that Island?!" Sam muttered to himself as he made his way, back to the ruined village and entered the coliseum, from there he had managed to find a pontoon bridge which led all the way up to the island from the right side dock.

"Ah ha! There it is!" Sam hollered with happiness as he raced over to the pontoon bridge, only to find the gambler next to it. He appeared to be looking out into the horizon, before he turned and noticed Sam.

At first, he looked annoyed, "Oh know, not another hero," he pointed over to the soldier, who had just completed fixing the left Pontoon bridge, that Otto and Twister had asked. "I lost my pants, when the monster up in the mountain crushed our ground forces and commenced the bowlder bombardment." The gambler than whispers to Sam's ear and says, "Trust me kid, the smart money is on the Monster."

"Really?" Sam asked as he cocked an eyebrow in confusion, wondering why people would vote with bad guys and not the good guys. "Really? But count me out, so here is my proposal kid," the Gambler starts off as he looks back into the horizon where the flat dirt Island was located, than turned back to Sam "If you can get over to that Island, and gather three oceanic crystals, I'll give you an Oceanic Power Core in return." He says with alot of confidence in his voice, before pulling the strings of the barrel that he is wearing and decided to add more tot he subject.

"And if your still up for adventure, I still got one more bet on the line, my big come back, I heard that Island is not an Island at all but a gateway, but people don't believe me, so I wagered it, once you get to that Island, see what you can find, if there is a gate way on that Island, and I will win my wager, and for that you will earn another Oceanic Power Core." The Gambler then added with a smile on his face.

Sam just smiled back, and placed on his helmet and said, "Don't you worry sir, you won't be disappointed." and without hesitation, the eleven year old went sprinting across the bridge with the gambler looking after him. "Good luck kid." He says waving good bye as he watch Sam move farther and farther away from the dock.

 _ **The Mysterious Island...**_

After arriving on the Island, and stopping to catch a breath, he just dropped his skateboard and looked around. The Island was shown to be nothing more but a small chunk of land that wouldn't even fit a helicopter, there was no trees or grass whatsoever on it, all there was was, rock.

"Wow, this must be an ocean barrier." Sam just said in amazement as he walked down and up the Island to see what he can find, until all of a sudden he stumbled across something.

"Wha! OOF!" He tripped on what appeared to be a glowing crystal like object that was lying on the ground. "Huh?!" He lifts his leg to see what he had fell across only to discover the object. He is amassed as he gets back on his feet and lifts it up. "Whoa! This is completely amazing, this must be the crystals that, that man wanted, I better keep it." He places the crystal in his pocket and starts to explore the surface of the Island more, while doing so he finds more Crystals and stuffs them into his pocket.

The more crystals he found, the more Sam didn't wanna stop exploring the Island, he than stopped after failing to find anything else, and decided to sit on a rock and rest for a little bit. "Well at least I got the three crystals the man wanted," He says to himself as he reached into his pocket and pulled them out, looking at them. He had five all together, he knew that he had to give three of them away, but he wondered if he should keep one as a souvenir, and give the other to one of his friends. His thoughts are soon interrupted by a strange sound as the rock that he was sitting on suddenly moved downwards almost causing Sam to fall.

"Whoa!" He quickly gets up and notices that the rock that he had been previously sitting on had just activated something, Strange sounds started to form all around him as sweat dropped from Sam's forehead. All of a sudden, large circle like structure formed beneath Sam's feet, and he was soon pulled down under the Island's surface on what appeared to be an elevator.

As it made its way down Sam looked around in shock, the shaft had several coliseum like windows revealing the underwater scenery, including several reefs and even a sunken ship to its left. "This is amazing!" Sam said with complete amazement and a look of excitement, as the Elevator continued to descend lower and lower until it reached a small chamber, that was surrounded by small windows except for the eastern side which held a door.

Excited, Sam jumped off the elevator and ran to the door, which amazingly opened before he could touch it. Sam's eyes went wide as he was now in a tunnel like structure with a spire surrounding the sides and upper portions, however on the ground, only a small pathway looked to be walkable, as water surrounded each side, with an electrified liquid.

"I better stand clear of that water," Sam said cautiously to himself as he gulped in fear and slowly made his way towards another door at the end of the tube which led to another room.

Sam looked around as the room was filled with intense danger, there was a large flooded area composed of multiple flying platforms, monsters flying in the air, and several monsters on the ground patrolling. Sam could feel sweat racing down his forehead a second time, but he gathered the courage to slowly climb down towards the chamber and slowly wait until the electrified generators that were plaguing the water to shut down.

As soon as the generators providing the electrified flood turned off, Sam quickly leaped into the flood and swam at fast speed towards the othre side, he then climbed out of the water just in time, as the generators turned on again. Sam sighed with relief as he snuck around three monsters looking around, and climbed onto one of the floating platforms that were descending up towards the second level.

"No one, not even Otto or Reggie, is going to believe this when I tell them." Sam noted to himself as he pulled himself up ontop of the platform, and jumped onto the second level, which oddly enough a blue liquified cluster was floating next to a strange artifact, that appeared to have a wave located on it.

"What is this?" Sam questioned as he slowly jumped over the electrified water and narrowly avoided a monster that tried to attack him while he jumped, only to fall accidently into the water and die of electrocution. "That was close!" Sam said as his heart was beating fast, as he gripped his chest and walked backwards, not knowing that he was heading for the liquified cluster.

All of a sudden, the cluster reacted to Sam, and quickly entered his body, Sam screamed in pain at first as his eyes turned from white to blue, and lightning bolts was soon surrounding his body, a blast soon struck the object that was next to hmm, and several crystals elevated up from the under ground.

Sam now panicked, quickly tried to run only to find out that he is now running as fast as sound, leaving behind large trails of water. "What is happening to me?!" He yelled in horror as he stopped in front of several monsters who growled and lunged at him. Sam screamed in terror as he braced himself only for a oceanic barrier to form right infront of him and repel the monsters sending them flying back.

Sam soon lowered his arms, to look on what just happened, only for several dark blue markings to appear from his eyes and forehead down to his nose and ears, two waterside markings which represented waves of some sort was also formed on Sam's face, both over and below his mouth. "Whoa! How did i?" Sam looked at his hand for a second until all of a sudden the power in him ceased and he felt normal again.

"That was terrifying!" Sam said to himself as he quickly ran down another part of the second level and out another door hoping to find a way out of this strange under water city like area, but the only thing he found was another chamber, which led to another part of the city.

"I don't know where I am, I don't know where I'm going, so I have only one option," Sam said with a hint of confidence in his voice as he looked at the doors leading to the next chamber. "I have to go forward." Sam soon lost all his fear and ran down the hall jumping over a dangerously hot pipe and entering through the doors into the other chamber.

 _ **Rock Bay...**_

Meanwhile back on the surface in Rock Bay, Reggie soon woke up in order to get a drink of water from her water bottle that she keeps in her back pack, only to discover that Sam is no longer in his sleeping bag, his stuff gone too, and judging by the way his sleeping bag was neatly made, it was as if he snuck out while her, Otto and Twister were sleeping.

Without hesitance she quickly raced out of the metal hut and looked over the lookout points which surrounded the structure, overlooking the dock below, from there he saw a strange hole on the Island that was never there before, and she also noticed multiple skateboard tracks around the surface.

"Sam," She said horrified, as she just stared at the island. Panicked, Reggie quickly races back into the Hut, grabs her clothes where she quickly changes back into her outside clothes, grabbed her helmet and skateboard and raced out of the metal hut following Sam's trail.


	6. Rage!

Reggie was quickly made her way down the hill, towards the ruins of Rock Bay, where she followed the skateboard tracks left behind by Sam's Atlas Groovy Tune Land Cruiser, which quickly led towards the bridge that connected the mysterious Island formation.

The Gambler was still there, looking over at the Island where Sam had just gone not long before, he had a look of worry on his face, as Sam had never came back to claim his reward on both finding Oceanic Crystals, and discovering an ancient elevator located at the center of the Island.

However he is snapped out of his trance, when he heard the sounds of a young twelve year old girl's foot steps approaching from behind, he quickly turned only to find Reggie out of breath, with her skateboard on the ground, and her helmet off completely, dangling on her back. "Hey, you okay kid?" The Gambler asked with a voice of concern as Reggie lifted her head, unstrapping her helmet, and placing it back on her head once more, before saying. "Excuse me sir, did an eleven year old boy come by here?" She asked with a worried tone, and quickly went on to describe Sam's features.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have young lady," The Gambler answered much to Reggie's relief as the man turned over to point out towards the Island off the coast that connected with the other side of the pontoon bridge. "He made his way for the Island, then just disappeared." Reggie's heart almost stopped when she heard this, as she grabbed her skateboard staring at the small reef like Island.

"Disappeared? What do you mean disappeared?!" Reggie demanded staring at him, as the Gambler replied "It's kinda hard to describe, but all I know is that I saw him on that Island for a few minutes, then all of a sudden he sung down under, I think he might have found the hidden gate that every one didn't believe in."

Reggie gasped loudly as she stared back at the Island, she no longer knew what to do at first, but she eventually gathered all of the courage within her, placed on her glasses, and with a look of determination, she said "I'm gonna strangle that dork."

After strapping on her helmet, to make sure it was securely tighten, she quickly raced across the bridge at fast speed towards the other side, with the Gambler looking in surprise. "I sure hope those kids make it back alright." He couldn't help but say as he watched Reggie reach the other side where she set foot on the Island reef looking around.

 _ **The Island...**_

"Sam! Sam!" Reggie called loudly, only to receive no response, the only noise that she was able to hear, were the sounds of the waves hitting against the Island, and the sounds of the bowlder bombardment coming from the ruined village.

"Oh where is he?" she asked herself in an even more worried tone then she ever had before. Minutes passed as she looked cautiously around the Island, until she found the shaft where the elevator had once brought Sam down not too long ago. She is shocked when she looks down. "Whoa!" was her only word, as she looked down at the deep shaft, she can see the elevator, which brought Sam down not long before at the bottom.

Reggie didn't know why she was feeling this, but she could actually feel in her gut, that Sam was down there. "How am I going to get down there?" She questioned with a large look of confusion in her voice as she got back to her feet and continued to stare down at the deep shaft below.

After a couple of seconds of thinking, and failing to come up with any possible solutions on trying to safety make her way down the shaft, she attempted to try and look for anything suspicious around the surface, that could be used as a switch, but each time she had tried to find a lever or switch, she was never successful.

She then walks over to a rock and sits down on it, holding her head up, trying to think of another possible solution, until she hears a rumbling sound which frightens her as she quickly turns around in order to look behind. She sees that the rock that Sam had previously sat on raise back up in it's place, she then hears something on what appears to be an object or platform making its way up towards the surface.

Curious on what it is that is rising from the underground, Reggie quickly gets back onto her feet and rushes towards the elevator shaft only to see the elevator quickly making its way back to the surface. Reggie couldn't help but feel nothing but shock, surprise, and confusion, as she had so many questions forming in her head.

"Wow, what did I just do?" She quickly asked herself as the elevator was making its way closer to the surface, as she then smiled and said. "This is so cool. Otto and Twister are not going to believe this one bit." Once the elevator reached the top, it came to an automatic stop, as Reggie slowly backed away not knowing what was going to happen once it got to the surface.

After a couple of seconds, nothing happened and Reggie, feeling the urge to go forward, slowly got on the platform, and waited a couple of seconds as the elevator automatically began to descend once more back down towards the bottom.

Like Sam, Reggie is also amazed as the elevator continued to descend deeper and deeper towards the oceanic facility. "Wow!" She says more amazed then ever as she turns her head around in several directions, she was completely unable to stop looking around. "Is this some kind of under water building?" She then asked herself as the elevator came to a stop once it had reached the bottom in front of the entry door.

Reggie's eyes went even more wide open, as she jumped off the elevator and slowly approached the sealed door. "Amazing." She started off as she touched the wall and stared at the size of the shape and texture of the door. "I've never seen anything like it." As soon as she was about to touch the gate, the door opened revealing the tunnel, where Sam had previously entered the underwater city from.

 _ **Underwater City...**_

While walking through the tunnel, Reggie could feel sweat drop from her forehead, as she stared at the burning hot pipes and the electrified waterways as she slowly followed Sam's path through one underwater chamber to another calling his name.

"Sam! Sam! Where are you?!" She receives no response, but her echo is heard as she continued to made her way to the third chamber and was shocked at what she saw. She saw several monsters roaming around, as she quickly covered her mouth, and attempted to hide behind the wall as they roared at one another.

Her heart was beating fast as she gripped her chest, while trying to remain calm. "It will be okay Rocket Girl," she told herself while trying to remain calm, "I just can't go through in that chamber." Just then she noticed another door leading to another tunnel. "Bingo." She said with a smile as she quickly and quietly snuck through before the monsters were able to notice her.

After making it through, she dried some of the sweat with her shirt, as she sighed in relief. "Sammy, you have alot of explaining to do when I find you." she then said as now she was starting to odly feel anger boil within her, she didn't know why she was feeling this, but it was as if she really didn't like what Sam had gotten himself into, and that she was going pulverize him when she sees him.

"Why am I feeling this way?" Reggie questioned herself as she held her head, as if she was receiving a bad migraine. "I know Sam has made mistakes before, but-" A crash is heard getting Reggie's immediate attention. "Who's there?!" She quickly blurted out with terror, only to find nothing but her in the tunnel, as she slowly made her way towards the other door.

However she has no idea, that she is being watched by dark red eyes that are staring at her from the shadows of the ceiling, that was hidden, even with the light of the two large windows which generated light into the room from the underwater moonlight coming from the surface. "Hello?!" She called out a second time as she entered a new chamber, that was described to be large and wide, down at the bottom was a pit that was filled with some red gooey like substance, with only a tube to provide the exit.

The unseen monster slowly made its way to the ceiling above her as she slowly stopped in the center of the bridge way, and looked around. THUMP! "Huh?" She quickly turned only to see a monster with four red eyes, and sharp jaws roar loudly at her. She screamed in terror as she began running for her life.

The red eyed shadow monster just leaped over her and barred her path to the other side of the walkway, forcing her to turn around, but the monster conducted the same antic. Reggie slowly backed away from the beast, she was as white as a ghost, in a snap instant, the monster grabbed Reggie by her shirt and held her up in the air.

"Help!" She cried as she struggled to get free, while kicking at the monster's chest much to no avail. The monster just looked amused as Reggie was poorly fightning back. "Let go of ME!" She yelled, only for the monster to swing its arm over the pit without her knowing. "Put me down!" She yelled again pounding the monsters bulgy arms, as it then gave her a face of malice as if it were saying "Okay," and in one cruel stunt the beast released her sending her falling down 30 feet, into the pit screaming.

Laughing deviously the monster watched from the bridge as the little girl fell directly into the red substance, SPLAT! was the only sound of Reggie falling directly into the red goo, sending several blobs flying everywhere.

Reggie struggled to swim back to the surface, but was soon engulfed by the red goo, as a light soon appeared and all goo, that once polluted the tank, was now gone, much to the monster's surprise. Just then, Reggie was shown knocked out on the ground for a few minutes, her clothes were completely coated with red globs of the goo, along with her face and hair.

Just then her eyes snapped open again, this time, instead of being white, they were bright red, and in an aggressive move Reggie sat up, with an angry growl through her teeth, unknown to her that markings were forming on her, On her arm, a large red solid streak coated the top and bottom portions of her arm, stretching from her shoulder, that is under her shirt all the way to her hands, also marks formed over her ears around the rims, stretching from both sides of her face down the back of her neck, splitting up in two directions, one stopping close to her nose on both sides of her cheek, and the other coming up from the back of Reggie's lower head stopping close to he chin.

Her body was glowing bright red, as her hands were balled into fists, as she glared up at the monster, who was now white. "You!" She screeched, as she climbed got back up to her feet and leaped into the tube exiting the pit. The monster nervous quickly attempted to run only for the tube on the ceiling to break apart as Reggie landed right in front of him.

"You dumped me down there! Why leave?" She demanded with a look of malice on her face, as a creepy grin formed on her face, while she baled her hand into a fist, that was aimed directly at the four eyed monster.

Despite its temporary fear, the monster just roared and charged at Reggie, who just braced herself and leaped over causing a flip, and with one powerful kick, the monster flew hard against the metal wall and fell to the ground dazed, he then got back up and attempted to punch and kick Reggie using every single one of hours four arms including powerful feet, but Reggie just dodged with no problem, before stopping the monsters fist and saying. "You call that an attack! This is an Attack!" She roared as the twelve year old leaped into the air and send another powerful kick towards the monster's mid point and sending it once again flying against the hard metal wall, this time landing on its stomach, and not its back.

The monster gasped as Reggie stormed towards him, the beast tried to get up, but was kicked off the bridge by Reggie before he could even lift himself up. "Now We're even now dork! Next time don't mess with a twelve year old!" She yelled out of fury as she saw the monster crash hard at the bottom of the pit.

With one huff she lifted her knows and continued down the bridge and out the door to the next chamber, however as soon as she entered the next chamber, which appeared to be a room filled with water and bridges, she dropped to the ground and gripped her chest, before she knew it, the red glow around her body had vanished along with her red eyes, but her markings remained only this time, they were a much darker red.

She just stood there panting heavily on the floor. "What happened to me back there?" She questioned as she slowly got back up to her feet to look around, only to notice the red streak on both her arms. "What happened to me?!" She yelled in a panic state as she quickly ran for the edge of the floor and peered down looking at her reflection in the water, only to see the rest of the dark red markings on her cheeks.

She screamed in terror, "My face! Help Help!" She cried running around calling for anyone in the room to here much to no avail. "Somebody Help! I look like a dork! Help!" She screamed again with no one responding, until all of a sudden Sam who was just in the chamber next to her, quickly heard her cries for help.

"Reggie?!" He yelled in terror as he quickly got back aboard his skateboard and raced down the directions of Reggie's cries, until he reached her chamber and looked at her on the ground unknown to her that a red goo cluster was floating not far from her. "Reggie?! What are you doing here?!" Sam quickly called out as he raced for her, as she looked up to see him.

"Sam?! Sam! Please you gotta help me, look at my face, what is happening to me?! Call Otto! call Twister! Call anybody!" she screamed, only to see the blue markings on Sam's face. "Oh know You too! Sam what Happened Here?!" She then yelled, as Sam was trying to figure out how to answer her until all of a sudden her hands that was grabbing Sam's soon glowed red along with her body.

"Daddy!" She cried as she let go, as Sam watched in horror as she screamed again only this time with much more force then the first. "Daaaddddddyyy!" Reggie's eyes soon glowed red again as the red goo cluster behind her entered her body, and she starts to go berserk forcing Sam to run for cover, as she smashed a glass covering on the wall with a kick, as Sam gasped in terror as he hid behind a pipe. Reggie then proceeded into kicking and punching structures from the ground sending them flying into the water, one almost hits Sam causing him to duck.

"Reggie! You've gotta calm down!" Sam called out, only for Reggie to ignore every word that he said, and began to punch the walls hard, luckly for her the red gooey light around her was preventing her hands from getting seriously injured.

In a split second, Sam dropped his skateboard and rushed to go and help Reggie, and reached to grab her shoulder only for her to swiftly turn towards him with her teen grinned, Sam gulped as he backed away for a second. "Reggie, Your going insane, you've gotta stop!" Reggie soon approached Sam, and pointed. "You!" She barked, "After I told you to go to sleep back on the surface, you just had to go and sneak out!" She growled in a very hostile way which made Sam nervous "I came looking for you, and this is what I get! for months I was always good to you Sam! Always had your back and defended you against Otto and Twister, and this is what you do to me?!" Sam was about to speak until Reggie pushed him hard causing him to fall to the ground. "I'm going to get You!" She roared as Sam screamed in terror only to miss a punch from Reggie's fist.

In a split second Sam went running back towards his skateboard as Reggie chased after. "Reggie this isn't you!" Sam cried as he quickly grabbed his skate board and ran along side a small pass on the wall, which down below stored a huge pool of electrified water. Sam gulped as he looked from the pool back up towards Reggie who was following him on the pathway.

"Reggie listen to me! I know you mad about me sneaking out, but I just did it so I could-" Sam was immediately cut off by Reggie. "Drop it Squid!" Reggie snapped as she sent a punch aimed directly at his head. "WHA!" Sam cried as he dodged it, as Reggie struck the wall instead leaving a large dent.

As quickly as he could, Sam raced for the other side of the thin wall path with Reggie not far behind. "What am I going to do?! I can't get through to her?!" He said to himself as he leaped on a platform that was going up, and then jumped onto another platform. only to see that blue watery substance, that he encountered a half hour ago. Just then an idea popped in Sam's head and he turned to glare at Reggie who was waiting for the next Platform to come down to her level.

"Hey Regina!" He called out much to her anger, "You want me! Then you'll need to catch me!" Sam yelled as he quickly jumped between platforms, as Reggie growled through her teeth and followed from behind, while performing the same stunt as Sam is.

In a split second, Sam jumped and landed right onto the blue energy cluster, which completely lit Sam blue again and his marks as well. Reggie leaped form the final platform in order to pounce Sam, but in a split second he formed a water barrier which repelled Reggie and knocked her to the ground.

At first Reggie was surprised at Sam's sudden appearance, but then glared once again. "Don't think that water wall thingy of your is going to save you." In one swift move she got back on her feet and sent several attacks and punches against Sam's barrier. "Reggie please! This is not you, that red stuff inside you is turning you into an angry monster. Please just stop." Sam pleaded as he grunted from the blows from Reggie's attacks against his water barrier.

"Why should I?! You threw me in dumpster once, when I tried to talk to you! Why should I listen?!" Reggie demanded send more punches and kicks towards the wall, as Sam grunted more and more in pain, as he could feel the blue cluster's power weakening inside his body.

"I know, but I was upset and sad, about what Otto said to me that time, but you are my friend, you never gave up on me, neither did Otto or Twister, you even put yourself at risk when you jumped into the roaring Water- Aggh!" Sam finally had enough and his water barrier finally disappeared, but Reggie stopped.

"Thanks for understanding, Reggie-" Sam soon passed out as the power cluster had ended within his body. "Sam!" Reggie cried as she quickly caught him in her arms, and kneeled down, his head resting on her chest. "Wow... remind me to never make you mad ever again." Sam grunted as he felt his head.

"I'm so sorry Sam, I don't know what came over me, I don't know what that red goo did to me." Reggie repeatedly said trying to apologize for her actions as Sam just looked up and said, "Its cool Reggie, I knew you'd come around eventually."

Reggie just smiled, as he let Sam go so he can get back up on his feet. "Okay Reg, some strange things are happening to us, and we gotta find out what." He then pulls out a container from his pocket. "I managed to pull a sample of that water stuff that made me move around quickly."

Reggie just shrugged and said, "The only thing I got for a sample is this disgusting red goo all over me." Sam quickly smiled and grabbed another sample of the red goo from Reggie's shirt. "Awesome now I got another sample."

The two were now walking down a narrow corridor, and outside of one of the chambers, which lead directly to another corridor outside the door. Fortunately this corridor lead back to the elevator that will transport the two friends back to the Island on the surface.

"So Sam, you never told me, what were you doing down here?" Reggie just had to ask, as the two exited the first chamber and made their way down the hall towards the elevator shaft room. "I was hoping to lend a hand in finding something that could help find our parents, so I snuck out while you all were sleeping so that I can investigate the Island outside the bay, and behold." Sam replied as he waved his hands up revealing everything that was around her.

"Yeah well-" Reggie started off with a sarcastic looking smile, before Sam could feel a large smack to the back of his head. "Ouch!" He muttered as he stopped in his tracks and felt the back of his head. "Do that again and your Toast!" Sam just sighed and just gave her a look of agreement, as he could soon feel Reggie's arm wrap around his shoulder as the two climbed onto the elevator, and it slowly began to ascend back up to the surface.

"Sam you really scared me, I thought you were hurt or something, so I went out looking for you." Reggie said with a look of sadness as she could fear tears forming in her eyes, but she quickly looked away hoping that Sam wouldn't catch sight of the tears in her eyes.

"I know that what I did was a bad Idea," Sam answered in agreement, "I just did it so that way we can save our parents. I miss my mom so much." Sam just added on with sadness of his own, as Reggie slowly pulled Sam against her, but then just smiled and looked at him as he was not looking, and couldn't help but say "Hey, I gotta admit, it was pretty cool down there, wasn't it?"

Sam's head quickly perked back up with another smile on his face as he replied "Yeah, I mean it was awesome all those obstacles, the flooded rooms and most of all running away from monsters."

Both shared a good laugh as the elevator reached the surface once again, but both were soon shocked in order to find out that it was now day time on the surface.

"Whoa! How long have we've been down there?" Reggie just asked as she looked around in shock. Sam just shrugged and said "I don't know Reggie, but I would suggest that we quickly get back to that metal hut over there on the rocks, Otto and Twister are probably looking for us, by now."

"Or causing trouble?" Reggie joked as both friends just shared a good laugh, as they started crossing the pontoon bridge, back towards the Coliseum dock ahead, where the Gambler was still waiting.

 _ **Rock Bay...**_

The Gambler just stared at the kids with both a look of amazement and shock as they reached the other side, and just looked at them with smiles on their faces.

He was also surprised to see the strange looking markings on their bodies as well, but decided to keep that to himself, as something in his gut told him not to mention it to them.

"Well, I must say, I am really impressed at you kids." The Gambler started off with a look of amazement on his face, as he continued on, "I'm not going to lie, I thought you kids done for, but man was I wrong. You kids must be real brave sport type adventures."

Reggie and Sam just look at each other with a smile and back towards the Gambler, both had their hands on each other's backs. The Gambler knew what was going on between the two and smiled, but decided not to mention anything, and let them discover it in the future.

Just then Sam remembered something that he had promised to get for the Gambler, and quickly approached him saying, "Oh I almost forgot!" He reached into his pocket and picked up the three Oceanic Crystals that he wanted. The Gambler's eyes went wide with amazement as he couldn't believe that an elven year old kid was able to find these crystals after so many adults had failed, he reached out and took the crystals with a smile on his face.

"Wow! You kids are really something else, you just helped me win my way back out of this barrel." He says as he reaches into his hand bag and pulls out a Oceanic Power Core. "Here's the Power Core i promised, oh and since you found the gate which leads to an underwater lost city, which I'm not going to lie, I knew was in existence, I want you to take this second Power Core, while I go and collect my big pay off."

Sam's eyes went wide open with amazement and happiness as he took the power cores from the man's head and looked up at him with a smile. "Thank you" He said proudly as he quickly grabbed Reggie's hand, which unknown to him, made her blush, and raced back up the hill towards the Metal Hut.


	7. Return to the Ruins

As Sam and Reggie had entered the Metal Hut, they saw that a large quality of parts were scattered all over the floor, but it looked more like the boys were about to go out a second time, as they constantly had their helmets knee and elbow pads on.

"Otto! Twister!" Sam said out loud with happiness as, both Otto and Twister rush them both into a hug. "Yo Where were you dudes?!" Twister asked with a sign of relief. "Yeah, Twist and I were searching everywhere for you two! And were about to head out and search for you two a second time" Otto then added on with both a mixture of anger and happiness in his voice, but was shocked at the appearance on how the two looked.

Otto' could hardly blink when he saw the dark blue markings on Sam's face, and he dark red markings on Reggie's face. "Reg, you and Squid Okay?! What happened to You Two?!" Otto quickly bursted out with a state of panic in his voice, worried for both his older sister and friend's safety.

"Don't ask," the two just replied in a serious tone, which automatically gave Otto the sign not to ask or get back on track with their sudden new appearance. "Dude you got the same thing as I do. *Twister quickly mentioned as he pointed to his arm, that was now completely coated with blacken green unlit markings, with some others forming on his right.* "Only yours is blue and red."

"We don't know what is happening to us, Otto, I managed to grab some of the blue watery liquid which gave me these markings, while at the same time pulling several of the red looking goo, that is all over Reggie." Sam quickly said as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out both containers, one of his substance, and the other of Reggie's.

But Sam couldn't help but smile, completely ignoring the fact of his sudden appearance along with Reggie's, and quickly said. "Guys, before we go on about these strange substances, I received the two most important Oceanic Power Cores that we needed in order to power the Antenna." Sam then reaches into his pocket again, after giving Reggie, the two containers containing the blue water, and red ooze.

He then pulled out the two Oceanic Power Cores, much to Otto and Twister's amazement. "Whoa," Otto started off as he once again could hardly blink. "What is it?" Twister then finished off as he reached out to touch it, only to be stopped by Otto's hand. "Twist, I wouldn't touch that stuff, we don't know what it did to my sister and Squid." Otto quickly warned as he let go of Twister's hand.

"Otto is right Twister, this stuff is dangerous, and I just hope it isn't permanent." Reggie said with a bit of terror in her voice as she looked down at her arm, as she watched the red streak of markings that moved up from her hand, all the way to under the sleeve of her shirt, she didn't even wanna know where it went from there.

"Otto, please tell me that while you and Twister were looking for us, did you ever find our parents anywhere in the town?" Sam asked with concern as Otto just shot him a look of disproval and replied. "Like I said before Sam, Twister and I never saw them anywhere in the town, especially when we went back there."

Twister then approached Otto and stopped to his right saying, "Yeah, the only thing we did find, was this junk." Twister pointed a finger towards the large pile of metallic looking scrap metal and debris located in the center of the hut. The metal looked to be very thin and very light, that any 11 or even a 8 year old could carry, it was brought up to the hut some time during Sam and Reggie's were away in the underwater city, Twister and Otto had managed to find these sheets of metal from all over the ruined town, without the giant monster on the mountain spotting them, and also had managed to make several trips by storing the metal in their back packs and marching up and down from the metal hut, before finally gathering the same amount of metal debris in the center of the room making the pile just when Reggie and Sam had finally returned.

Sam looked a little suspicious as he looked at the pile of metallic debris, then quickly picked up the schematics of the antenna that needed to be constructed, and even though otto and Twister did not know what they were doing, Sam smiled and said "Otto, you and Twister just gathered everything we need to construct the Antenna." Otto and Twister looked at each other in surprise before turning back to Sam.

"We can finally get the network back up now." Sam could feel his mournful heart healing, as he knew that they were on the right path towards finding their parents, all they had to do, was construct the antenna and find out where the mysterious second half part of the map was located.

"Way to go you guys." Reggie greeted warmly as she hugged both Otto and Twister, who smiled and embraced her, Sam quickly joined in as well forming a large group hug of friendship. "Wow, I think we really will be heros to our parents." Twister said with hope as the others released themselves from each others grasp, and looked at each other.

"So what is the plan Otto man?" Twister automatically asked, completely forgetting about his previous experience in the ruined basin. "I would suggest that we get to work now," Otto insisted, as he turned over to Sam and Reggie. "Sam, you and Reggie should catch up on sleep, since you two never got enough of it." Otto then turns over to Twister and says, "Twist, you and I will make the antenna just outside the town in the ruined basin, it would appear to be a perfect spot for the thing to be supported on."

"You got it Otto." Twister replied as Sam had just given Otto the designs of the Antenna, "Thanks Squid, now you and Reg get some sleep." Otto ordered as he and Twister had gathered most of the metal into their back packs, and in several other bags in order to try and save themselves a second trip back to the hut, as Reggie and Sam fell asleep, but this time not in their sleeping bags, but in fact on each other's backs.

 _ **Rock Bay..**_ _ **.**_

Otto and Twister slowly crept through the ruins of the village, as they can hear the sounds of giant splashing and poundings from the Bowlder bombardment, Twister felt as if his arms were going to snap off, due to him having to carry too much in the two sacks that him and Otto had salvaged from the village hours earlier.

After making it passed the ruined market place of Rocket Bay, the duo quickly changed to their skate boards, but the weight of the bags, made it difficult to propel easily through the ruins, all of sudden it got to the point where grass covered the grounds, and they couldn't use their skate boards anymore, forcing to switch back to walking, Otto and Twister decided to just continue dragging the two sacks until they got to the Ruined Basin, that was just ahead.

"Do you think this antenna thing will work?" Twister couldn't help but ask as he turned to his best friend, who he himself was looking very tired, as he was panting heavily as the duo were approaching the small cliff which led back to the Ruined Basin.

"I sure hope so Twist," Otto replied as he stopped in order to wipe some sweat off of his brow, and take a breather from all of the pulling of heavy metals from the two sacks. Though most of the metals were nice and light, the metal shards that were in the sacks were much heavier, and required at least 2 kids to carry them, this would explain why Twister and Otto were having such difficulty in tugging these sacks through the ruined village.

"All I do know is that if we don't fix the signal on Sam's computer soon, we might never see our parents again." Otto added as he slowly jumped off the small cliff with the two bags, landing fine on the ground on his two feet, while twister went face first on his nose, which made Otto chuckle a bit.

Twister just groaned with annoyance, as he got back up to his feet, and grabbed the bags again, looking at Otto. "So where should we place this Antenna?" Otto quickly began to scan the ruins, but then found a large wide open grassy field located just within the center. "Over there!" Otto yelled with a smile as he quickened his pace with the bags dragging from behind.

"Otto man, are you sure that is a good spot?" Twister couldn't help but ask, as he was still feeling a bit uneasy about returning to the Ruined Basin, after their last encounter there. "I'm sure Twist, just trust me!" Otto called from the Distance, as Twister let out a sigh of nervousness before gathering and mastering the courage to grab the two sacks of Metal and follow Otto back into the ruins.

 _ **Ruined Basin...**_

As the two made their way through the ruins for about a 35 minutes, they finally reached the spot where they were supposed to be, and finally dropped the sacs of metal. "Dude we did it." Twister said as him and Otto stopped in order to catch their breaths, as they had been moving fast through the rugged ruins with the sacks of metal, and were tired.

"Yeah, Twist we did." Otto replied, after gathering the strength in order to rise up again and open the sacs that he was carrying, he then starts to unload the metals from his two sacks, while Twister follows along.

Within moments, Metal was all around them, and the once filled four sacs that were dragged by the boys were now empty. Otto and Twister look around with amusement, before Twister turned to Otto and asked. "So what now?" Otto reached into his pocket, and pulled out the schematics of the Antenna that were found by Sam back in the Metal Hut, he then tries to compute the way the antenna is made, so they can construct it properly.

"Dude man, are you sure we can master this, without Reggie or Sam?" Twister asked as he looked heavily confused at the instructions on building the antenna, as Otto himself was trying to figure everything out. "We gotta try, Twist" Otto said, trying not to let confusion stand in the way, of him and the rest of his friends from trying to find their parents.

He quickly folded the paper back to it's original state and placed it back inside his pocket before turning to Twister, "Alright Twist, lets get started, you gather the metal pieces of there, while I put these parts together."

"But how are we going to do that, we don't have any Tools." Twister pointed out, much to Otto's frustration, "We don't need tools to put this antenna together twist, the schematics say that the screws are turned and locked on by," Otto soon paused and quickly reached back into his pocket and pulled the plans out one last time in order to read what was supposed to tighten the screws, he then comes across the answer, "Green Power."

"What?" Twister asked, as Otto looked at him with a smile. "Dude we need you to get juiced up with that green stuff, again, if you do, the screws will get super clued into their sockets, won't come lose."

"No way Otto!" Twister barked, "I'm not touching that stuff again, just look what it did to my arms." He then points out as he reveals to him the markings on his arms. Otto just gives him a glare and says "Don't forget that stuff saved your knee when you were hurt!"

Twister was about to protest, until Otto interrupted, "Come on dude, what do you think is more important?! Your arms or your mom and dad?!" Twister slowly looks between his arms and Otto, much to his frustration. "Twist!" Otto barked, finally snapping him out of his daze.

"Okay okay.." Twister says in defeat as he turns and walks away towards another part of the ruins. "That's better, and while your looking for that green stuff I'll do what I can to try and put this thing together." Otto called out, as he quickly began working on the antenna.

Twister moved through the ruins, constantly thinking about what was going to happen to him once he touched that green gas like substance again. He couldn't hardly think straight he had so many questions coursing through his mind.

"I sure hope Otto and Sam know what their doing," Twister silently said to himself, as he slowly jumped onto one of the upper portions of the ruined towers, and cautiously tried to cross towards the other side. "Man I can't believe these ruins are all grassy, on my skate board I would have found that green stuff in no time." Twister complained as he jumped towards the next ledge and climbed back down to the grass below.

As Twister looked around, he eventually noticed something strange, in the distance, a glowing green light was lighting the darken ruins just beyond two structures ahead. "Whoa! What's over there!" Twister asked as he quickened his pace, making his way through some ruined tunnels and structures, before jumping a large rock which blocked a door ahead and eventually entered the spot where the glowing substance was located, he is shocked.

A large circular structure, that would have appeared to be attached to the side of the mountain was shooting out a large green like gassy structure out from its vents completely, lighting up most of the area, Twister became completely stunned, but then felt a little strange as he quickly looked to see his arms slowly glowing green again.

"What?!" He squealed in terror as he fell to the ground, but then realized that he was feeling something kinda strange within him, he didn't know why, but he could feel his eyes turn green, and his fear being slowly swept away.

"Wow, this stuff is making me not scared anymore." Twister said in amazement, now starting to like this green gas type of stuff, and in one bold move, Twister stood back up and walked over towards the vent, this time unfazed , by what was happening to his markings on his arms, which now completely known to him, have covered his entire right arm, and now flow under the sleeve of his shirt, and all the way up towards his chin from both sides.

As Twister got closer to the vent, he can feel the power in him grow stronger and stronger, until his head completely was covered by the gas flowed freely by the green energy, within seconds, Twister left the vent feeling completely energize, his hands were glowing green, and his eyes were now light green, with lime colored pupils.

"Dude Otto is going to freak, when he seems me like this," Twister said with excitement as he quickly made his way back towards the center of Ruined Basin.

Back in the center, Otto had managed to succeed in placing at least the bottom portions of the antenna together, but he was having trouble placing the final parts, due to nothing to support the structure or keep it steady.

All of a sudden Otto heard a blood curdling howl coming from the deep ruins, which filled him with fear. Otto quickly jumped up and looked around, there was nothing. "Ugh, Twister, was that you?" He asked with extreme horror in his voice as he looked around, only to see a shadow appearing from one of the temples to the right, about 6 yards away.

Two red eyes appeared as a black figure lashed out towards Otto, with giant sharp fangs, causing Otto to scream in terror and run. In an instant, Otto quickly yanked his skateboard off of his, back and raced down the stone roads on it with the black figure chasing closely from behind.

Otto leaped over a rock and quickly turned a corner, trying his best to outrun the beast, but much to his fears, he was unable to prevail. The beast slashed away at Otto missing him by an inch, but luckily not causing any harm to the eleven year old boy.

"Get away from me Man!" Otto yelled, as he turned his skateboard down another corridor entering one of the temples into the pitch blackness.

Otto couldn't see where he was going, as he constantly felt bumps on the ground as his Skateboard were running over what appeared to be stones on the ground, the monster behind him howled, as it's roar echoed throughout the temple, causing Otto to move his skateboard faster until all of a sudden CRASH!

Otto slammed into the wall, not knowing that there was a dead end at the end of the corridor, with only two paths leading to the left and right. Otto's nose was badly injured, as he laid on the floor dazed from the impact, he could see the red eyes of the unseen figure approaching him, his sharp fangs grinning with malice as it approached closer to him.

Though it was very dark and hard to notice, Otto was shaking in his shoes, as he eyed the darken beast, until he could see a glow coming from behind the beast, getting it's attention. Otto rubbed his eyes in shock and noticed that the green glow coming from the end of the hall way was Twister.

"Twister! Get out of here!" Otto ordered, as Twister quickly turned his gaze upon the blackened hall way where Otto called from, he could see the beast as it was described to be a four eyed dog, it growled and raced toward Twister.

"RUN TWISTER!" Otto cried as it charged towards Twister's direction. "Otto?" Twister replied only to gasp at the sight of the beast as it lashed out at the eleven year old. Twister quickly gasped as he jumped out of the way, and tried to evade the beasts attacks, just then, Twister grabbed the paw of the beast, but as he did smoke rise from the monster dog, causing it to wail in pain.

This surprised Twister and Otto, but the monster slashed at Twister's cheek with it's claw causing him to let go. "TWISTER!" Otto cried in terror, as he struggled to get up, but just couldn't due to the pain that he had received after he crashed into the wall.

Twister did everything he can to knock the beast away from him, but the monster was fast, and quickly clawed his left arm, as he screamed in pain, but much to the monster's horror, the scars that was caused by him not long before quickly healed away, much to Twister's shock.

"Whoa!" Otto beamed with amazement himself, only for Twister to look over to him and say. "I think this green gassy stuff is protecting me," The beast snapped out of his trance and attempted to attack Twister again, he ducks as the monster claws out parts of the wall, and Twister kicks the monster in the belly sending a green burn into the dark dogs body, after kicking him.

Twister eventually seeing what was going on, eventually lost his fear and gathered the courage now clenching his fists, and in one swift move Twister grabbed the dog's nose and has the dark beast trapped in a head grip. "You almost kill my pal, you stupid mutt!" He growled as he tighten his grip on the dog to the point that the dark monster could hardly breath.

The monster squeals in pain as it burns badly, from the green energy, to the point that Twister slams the dog against the wall hard, and sending it running away squealing in terror.

"Come back you!" I'm not done!" Twister yelled as he wagged a fist towards the corridor where the dog fled to, but decided to quickly drop the subject as he runs over to Otto, who was staring at him in shock. "Otto you okay dude?" Otto didn't say a word, much to Twister's horror, but he noticed Otto's wounded nose.

"Dude your nose! Hang on." Twister said as he slowly grabbed Otto's nose, as he flinched a bit from the pain, but after a few seconds, Otto can feel all the pain from his nose and head disappear, he looks at Twister in even more shock then when he first saw him. "Dude! Since when can you do that?!"

Twister just looked at him not knowing what to say. "I don't know Otto," Twister replied as he helped him back up, "I found this green gas vent thingy coming out from the mountain, I stepped in it, and this is what happened." Twister explained as he revealed himself to him. "To be honest Otto that vent gave me an even bigger charge then that floating gas thing."

"How did you know I was here?" Otto said with a hint of surprise with a smile forming on his face, as he couldn't anymore happy that Twister had shown up just in time before the dark dog could finish him off.

"I noticed that you weren't at the Antenna, I went out looking for you, then I heard you scream from in here." Twister can feel a hug from Otto. "Thanks Twist, it looks like we're even now." Otto said with a smile as Twister smiled back. "We are?"

Yeah dude, I saved you the first time we were here, and now you saved me," Otto explained with a playful "Duh" as both friends laughed and conducted their woogie shake before exiting the temple and returning to the unfinished antenna.

Otto looks disappointed, "I did what I can, but I just can't get this stupid thing to stand." Twister looked at it for a second, then remembered what Otto said before, that the Antenna requires green power in order to stay up. "Otto, dude I have an idea, stand back." Twister instructed as he slowly moved his friend away from the antenna so that way he is not in the way for when he puts it together.

In fast speed, Twister ran back for the Antenna, closed his eyes, and spread his arms out into the air, Otto can see that all the metal shards that were scattered ll over the grass, float all around Twister which almost made Otto wanna burst out of excitement, but he just stood their and watched only to see the parts snap into place where they belong, and after about three minutes, the Antenna was complete, and Twister soon lost his green glow as he finished.

"Yeah I did it!" Twister screamed happily, into the sky as Otto approached him and looked at the antenna, he couldn't believe it. "That was amazing Twist!" he said with excitement as Twister bowed as if he were impressing an audience. "Now that the antenna is done, all that we need to do is go back to town and find Sam and Reg-"

"Did someone call our names?" a voice said startling Otto and Twister as they look with surprise to see Sam and Reggie standing near a few pillars not far from them. Sam had the two Oceanic Power Cells in his hands, while Reggie was leaning against the pillar with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Reggie? Sam?" Otto said with happiness in his voice, "How did you find us?" Twister added with similar look of happiness in his voice.

"Lets just say a certain friend had managed to help us." Reggie said with a smile as Otto and Twister looked up to see the Soldier behind them smiling at the two of them with arms crossed over his chest.

"Dude! It's you" Otto said with excitement. "Thats right kid, I fixed the bridge for you and your friends to cross over, lets just say I told your sister and friend here where you were as a form to thank you for proving yourself an honor to my friend." the soldier said with happily as the kids greeted one another with a hug.

"Sam we made the Antenna, you know what to do." Otto instructed as Sam gave him a nod of approval as he took the Oceanic Power Cores towards the antenna and placed them in the sockets where they were supposed to be inserted.

All of a sudden a light blue light appeared and the antenna glowed a brightish blueish color which almost blinded the soldier and the kids. A large bluish beam fired into the sky and exploded into particles as crackling sounds were heard, and a sonic wave completely spread throughout the ruins of Ruined Basin all the way up to Rock Bay.

It did this for a few seconds before stopping, but continued to remain light. As the Soldier and the kids unshielded their eyes, they were amazed at what they had just saw.

"Dude this is getting cooler by the second!" Twister said in amazement, as the others remained speechless for a few minutes, until the soldier broke the silence and said.

"Okay kids, I shall send an army unit to guard this basin, you kids get back to where ever you need to go," the Soldier instructed as he reached for his radio in order to begin his broadcast, but not before turning one last look at them. "You kids will be remembered dearly in this town." This made the kids feel special as they all hugged the soldier before speeding off out from the ruined Basin as the soldier made his call for reinforcements.

 _ **Back at Rock Bay...**_

The four kids sprinted into the metal hut, as Sam quickly gathered his lab top and turned it on. Otto Twister and Reggie gathered around him kneeling on their knees waiting to see what would happen as soon as Sam accessed the map, did their plan work, or was it all for nothing, only fate can tell as Sam clicked the app which contained the map as sweat dropped from all four of their fore heads.

Just then their was a sound coming from the computer screen, as the lit part of the map that was never able to access had finally came to light, reading Bogie Swamp that was just across the bay.

"WE GOT IT! We DID IT!" Sam yelled happily as the kids jumped with joy screaming happily, they are now able to continue following the map now, this time with no interference from the bowlder bombardment.


	8. Enter Bogie Swamp!

"Alright everyone, we're that much closer to find the dorks responsible for taking our parents, now all we have to do is head over to this Bogie Swamp." Otto instructed as he looked through the telescope seeing the swamps from across the bay. He noticed that it was more stormy over the swamps then it was in Rock Bay. "And by the looks of it, I think we might even get rained on too."

"Alright every one, If we're going to head over to Bogie Swamp, we're really going to have to prepare for anything in there." Sam insisted as he held a look of caution on his face. "Sam is right, according to the notes that Sam and I found while you two were in the ruins that first time when you were late, we found out that monsters have the place infested." Reggie added on as she grabbed a hold of Sam's shoulder while looking at Otto and Twister.

"I know, but were able to survive these monsters for a little bit," Otto said as the others nodded in agreement "So we just need to enter that Swamp and find the special power source that is needed to activate the machine outside blocking our way into the mountains."

"I would also strongly suggest that we also get rid of that Monstrous looking Airship in the sky, what ever it is, Reggie and I learned that it is trying to air lift some artifact from the muck. Also it may be the one responsible for deploying these monsters here." Sam insisted as he pointed out the window towards the giant airship like dirigible over Bogie Swamp. "It was also stated by the Dr's notes that their are four tethers holding the ship down, we take those out, and that thing is going to be flying all the way to space." Sam then added on as he pointed the location of the tethers on his laptop revealing the map of Bogie Swamp.

"This is going to be sweet!" Twister suggested as Otto just smiled in agreement and said. "Good thinking Sam, if we take out that ship, those Monsters will have to leave this town, we'll be saving both our parents and the town of Rock Bay at the same time!"

"But we still don't know what caused the incident 7 days ago." Reggie then stated much to Otto's annoyance. "I hope we find out while we're in that swamp" Sam hoped as he stood up and placed his lap top and charger back into his back pack before pulling it on his back once again. "Because if we don't we might not be able to save this town at all, or worst these things could hit Ocean Shores, or take over the whole country."

"I hope that doesn't happen." Twister said with a hint of horror in his voice, "I don't wanna see giant monkey's roaming around my house." Otto just grunted with annoyance as he elbowed Twister. "Ouch." He groaned as Otto turned back to Sam.

"Which gives us the perfect reason to head over there now. Everyone leave your skating equipment and bicycles here, I'm getting the feeling we're not going to need them." Otto suggested as he placed his skate board near the wall as the other kids did the same thing.

"We will only be entering with our helmets, elboe and knee pads, hopefully we'll also find something that will help us dislodge the tethers while we're out there." Otto suggested as he got back up to his feet and took one last look of Bogie Swamp before turning to the others. "Alright are we ready?"

"Yes!" They all said with confidence as Otto held out his hand and all the kids did their Woogie shake.

 _ **Floating Dock, Rock Bay...**_

The four kids were standing infront of the bridge which used to be dismantled, they take one look across as they can see it connected with another floating dock, that held one more bridge that veered to the left and to a small beach head leading into the swamp. Cautious as possible the kids made their way across one at a time, until they reached the shore line.

"Good guy's we're here, Lets go." Otto instructed as the kids entered the giant swamp, as they did they could feel rain coming down ontop of them, it was just like Otto said, it would rain once the four entered the swamp.

The kids walked on what appeared to be normal wet grass until suddenly, Splat! Otto looks down to see that the swamps are coated with bogs, and dangerous hazards such as thorns and several patrolling Monstrous looking frogs.

 _ **Bogie Swamp...**_

"Wow." Otto said stunned as Twister gulped. "This isn't going to be easy." Sam suggested as Otto carefully stepped into the bog, and made his way down towards a wooden log which would give the kids a perfect chance to jump over the dangerous thorns.

"Keep a look out guys," Reggie insisted as the boys checked every single direction hoping to not run into any monsters that maybe learking around the shadows, fortunately for them there were non at the moment.

As soon as the kids reached the wooden log, the four quickly sprinted and jumped over the thorn branch making it over to the other side, but sam tripped and fell face first into the muddy bug. The others laughed as Reggie helped Sam up.

"You okay Sammy?" She asked with a bit of laughter in her voice, as Sam cleared his glasses of mud. "Yeah thanks guys" he responded as the group continued. The four stopped in order to see several dozen frogs bouncing around, they watched as one of the frogs shot their tongue out toward what appeared to be a crocodile, and noticed an electrical surge shocking the beast killing the reptile.

The four kids turned white with fear as they gulped, "I... Don't think we go this direction." Otto said with fear as the four quietly crept way in order to find another pass.

They managed to come across a weird looking circular dish shaped object on the ground. "What is that a satellite dish?" Twister asked, as Otto stepped on it, and realized that it couldn't have been a dish, as you can easily walk on and off it.

"I don't think so Twist, I think this is something else." Otto stated as he stepped off of the strange platform. "What ever it is, it has this strange blue color on it," Reggie said as she felt around the surface of the object, nothing happened. "I don't know what it is for."

Otto. just looked at it, and knocked on it for a few times, nothing happened. "I guess maybe this was an old Satellite dish that went down when the monsters appeared here 7 days ago." Otto theorized as he turned back to his friends, but then said "But we can't let ourselves get distracted, we gotta find away to snap the rocks holding the Airship down and get that machine activated."

With that, the four kids continued on down the swamp, only for Sam to stop and notice a large pool of what appeared to be glowing blue liquid water. "Wow." Sam stated as he quickly made his way towards the pool. "Sam Wait!" Reggie called out getting the attention of both Otto and Twister, who quickly reacted and chased after Sam along side Reggie.

As Sam was about to reach out and touch the water, his hand was stopped by Reggie. "Are you crazy Sam?! You don't know what that stuff is?" She barked as she let go of Sam's hand as Otto and Twister were to his left. "Yeah Squid what has gotten into you?" Otto demanded with a look of concern on his face.

Sam tried to think about why he was so interested in this pool, but he felt as if he had to go and touch it. "I don't know guys, It feel like I had to go inside. As if it would be very important." And in a split second Sam leaped into the pool as both Twister and Reggie tried to stop him. With a splash, the pool glowed as the three kids moved back in horror.

"Squid?!" Otto called out even more worried then ever, as Twister gulped in terror. "SAMMY!" Reggie cried but received no response as Sam has not surfaced from the pool. At first the kids looked down broken, thinking that Sam was gone, until the splash of someone rising from the pool got there attention, they looked but were horrified, Sam was completely glowing blue as the marking in his face were lit with a light blue color arora.

"Sam?" Otto started off, not knowing how to react towards Sam sudden appearance, as he stepped closer until he reached the shore of the pool, "A-Are you okay dude?" Sam's eyes opened revealing a bluish glow from his eyes, which further freaked Otto out as he slowly backed away, until Sam spoke. "I'm alright Otto, I just feel a little energized."

"Well dude could you please get out of that strange water." Twister begged as he stepped along side Otto, Sam just nodded with agreement, but as soon as he took one step from the center of the pool, he was right in front of Otto and Twister in about two seconds, shocking them on how fast he moved.

"What?" Sam asked with confusion as he raised his eyebrow with much concern. "Dude how did you get here so fast?" Otto question with a hint of concern in his voice, as Sam just said. "I don't know, but right now something is telling me to head back over there." Sam stated as he quickly moved at fast speed back towards the dish.

"Sam Wait!" Otto cried as the three kids struggled to keep up with their friend, but sadly to no avail. They were lucky as Sam stopped infront of the platform and looked down at it, it had changed and it also appeared to be blowing what appears to be heavy liquid into the sky, he stepped on it, as his friends drew over. "Sam what are you doing?!" Reggie cried with terror, as Sam just replied, "I have no idea, but what ever this thing is, it is reacting to this water around me.."

"Dude get off of that thing, it looks dangerous!" Twister begged, as Sam after quickly thinking about it, had decided to listen to his friends, instead of risking a dangerous mistake.

He jumped in order to reach his friends, but what they saw was horror, as soon as Sam jumped into the air he launched about 100 feet into the sky, with him screaming loudly until he came crashing down behind a wooden fortress area, where landed face first into the swamp.

"Ah my head!" Sam grunted as he looked around and noticed that he was now in a fortress type area he sees that a floating cluster of what appears to be a yellow fiery like cloud floating in mid air, along with 2 dead looking trees, and a giant stand which held a rock tied with a giant rope, Sam's eyes scanned the rope as it led straight to the Airship. "The First Tether, I found it." Sam said with excitement until the sound of a spooky noise came from somewhere in one of the dead trees.

"What was that?" He said nervously as he looked around, only to see several Beastly rats that were giant appeared out of eaten up trees and began to advance towards Sam. "YIKES!" He yelled as he quickly ran at fast speed trying to outrun the rats. CHOMP! One of the rats was able to bite parts of Sam's shirt, but fortunately had missed his flesh.

"I gotta get out of here!" Sam yelled as he quickly ran around the same fort in a semi circle while trying to stay ahead of the rats. Just then he noticed another Platform just ahead. "Oh thank goodness." Sam thanked as he quickly ran towards the platform and leaped up into the air launching 100 feet again, and landing back on the spot where his friends were.

"SAM!" Reggie cried in relief hugging him, "Dude we heard you screaming, what happened?!" Otto said really freaked out, only for Twister to become even more freaked out when he noticed the back of Sam's shirt completely bitten off. "Dude! What happened back there?!"

Sam was too frighten and was shivering in terror in Reggie's arms, "Forget about it you guys, right now Sam needs our help to stay calm." Reggie instructed as Twister and Otto jointed her at comforting Sam.

After about a minute, Sam felt better, but then remembered that he saw something that could have been important, back in that rat infested fortress area. "Guys, I just remembered, I saw one of the tethers back there, and an odd looking Yellow fire cloud." The other kids gulped. "You mean we have to go where you landed?" Twister asked in terror as Otto elbowed him with annoyance.

"I'm afraid so you guys, one of the tethers are secured in that spot, we gotta go back." Sam stated despite his previous encounter with the rats there not long before, knew that the only way that they were going to successfully destroy that tether was to head back. "Your crazy Squid!" Twister yelled only for him to get elbowed by Otto again, this time it was with even more force. "Ouch!" Twister grunted as he felt the spot where Otto had hit.

"Squid are you sure there is a tether back there?" Otto asked with concern in his voice, as Sam shook his head yes. "Alright, we're going." Otto instructed as Sam quickly moved back to the launcher and waited for his friends to join him, a soon as they did, Sam grabbed a hold of the backs of Twister, Otto and Reggie's shirts.

Twister was terrified, as he was constantly praying, before Sam quickly said with a serious voice. "Hold on guys!"

He jumped into the air as the kids screamed in terror from being that high up as they landed into the fortress area. "That... Was completely scary." Reggie, said as she spat some of the swamp water out of her mouth. "Dude, now that is what I call big air." Otto added as he got back to his feet, and saw that Sam was right, their was a floating cluster of a yellow firey cloud, and located high on a stand appeared to be the first tether holding the airship down.

"Dude that is one big rope!" Twister stated as he traced it all the way to the airship in the sky. "How dow we get up there, the stand is too high." Reggie automatically noticed, as the stand holding the rock was too high for any of them to jump, and their was also no platform access in order to allow them to climb up to the rock.

"Just great!" Twister yelled in frustration, "just how are we going to get to that thing?! Look how High it is!" the kids slowly made their way towards the stand, only for Otto to accidently trip on a rock that was hidden inside the shallow waters of the muck, and fall face first into the Yellow floating cluster that was next to him.

Alarmed, Sam Reggie and Twister quickly ran over to check on Otto, but were horrified on what they saw as Otto got back up. "What's wrong?" Otto asked with a hint of concern in his voice, as he can see the shock which plagued his sister and friend's faces.

"Okay guys you three are starting to freak me out, Please say something." Otto pleaded as he was unaware that he was completely glowing Yellow, with bright yellow eyes piercing through the lens of his sun glasses, while markings formed on his face, stretching from the his ears to the center of his face not far from his mouth on both sides, while another streak of bright yellow markings formed just on the side of his chin stretching to the lower back of his head.

The three kids were about to open their mouths about Otto's new appearance, until the sounds of Rat like roars appeared from straight behind them. "Oh know!" Sam gasped as his worst fears came true.

Behind them several Giant monstrous rats charged at the kids from the nests ahead, their bright red eyes shinning their teeth as sharp and yellow as rotten razors. "RUN!" Sam cried, as the kids bolted away as fast as they can while the rats chased after not far behind.

The kids ran around a semi circle around the small enclosed fort just ""like Sam moments ago, and just like him their was no way out. All of a sudden a group of giant raps came from their front and almost chomped Reggie's hand, tearing a piece of her glove off, before they knew it, they were now surrounded by incoming Rats that were closing in on the four kids.

"We're trapped!" Reggie said in terror as she looked around in horror. "Oh come on Rats, lets be reasonable." Twister said trying to convince the rats to turn around as the four friends back away until their backs were touching each other. "This is the end, guys." Sam stated with tears in his eyes as he looked one more time at his friends and said. "You guys were the best friends I've had since my other friends in Kansas, and I am glad to go down with all of you."

"Us too Squid." Twister stated shaking a bit, as Reggie held Sam's hand and said. "I'm am so glad I got to know you Sammy." Otto was about to say something, until a Rat lunged toward him with its mouth aimed directly at his head.

Otto screamed in Horror and held his hands forward waiting for the final blow, until all of a sudden nothing happened, he opened his eyes and noticed that the rat that had just lunged at him now lies dead on the ground in the muck. "What in the world?" Otto stated in confusion as he didn't receive any attack, only to gasp as a second rat attempted to lunge towards him. "AAAAGH!" He screamed as he held his hand out again only this time with his eyes open.

Otto gasped as he noticed that when he held his hand forward he had just noticed a fire ball shoot directly out out of his hand and hitting the rat directly in the head, killing it in an instant.

Otto was horrified, as his older and sister had seen the whole thing happen twice already. Twister automatically runs up to Otto and says. "You dude, You can shoot fire balls when your powered up with that yellow stuff."

"Otto are you alright?" Reggie asked very worried, as Otto just stood motionless with shock, as he just stares down at his hands. His hands were glowing yellow, with a glow much more brighter then the outline of yellow light around his body. Otto soon can hear voices making out from the yellow glows on the palms of his hands as he soon shut his eyes, as it rants through his mind.

"Otto?!" Reggie cried now on the verge of running over to Otto and seeing if he is okay. Otto just grunted for a second, until all of a sudden the voices coming from the lit hands stopped, and Otto's eyes opened. He now had a face of confidence and pride, all his fear had been swept away, as he clenched his fists as they began to glow brighter glaring at the rats that were still around them, and watching them.

In a swift instant, Otto turned his head to Sam and said, "Sam do you still have the samples of that power stuff?" Sam just appeared from behind Reggie, and answered. "Yes, Why?"

"Use it." Otto instructed much to Sam's horror, "What?" He asked with shock and terror as Otto just repeated his instructions. "Give it to my sister, Twister and use it on yourself. We gotta fight em to stop them." Sam's eyes just went wide open as he just said. "Otto we are heavily outnumbered, we're just kids, we can't fight. Also if we get rid of that stuff I won't be able to find out what is coursing through our bodies and what these marks mean on our faces and arms." his protests are quickly drowned away as Sam just watched as Otto tried to hold off the attacking rats by shooting multiple fire balls towards the incoming rats killing several as they tried to advance towards the kids.

"Hurry! I can't keep them back for ever!" Otto cried, as Reggie's voice was soon heard. "SAM!" Sam quickly turned to see rats closing in on Reggie as she backed against the wooden fortress walls. He then turns to see Twister backing away from rats quickly approaching him. "SAM!" Otto yelled as he destroyed one more rat as he looked at him getting his attention. "Do this for my sister. Please." Otto said in a voice of pride with a smile on his face, as Sam just looked at him in surprise, only to see a rat trample on Otto from behind while he was distracted.

"OTTO!" Sam cried as Otto wrestled with the rat, and managed to successfully shoot the rat off with a fireball. "Now Sam!" Otto then called out as he shot another rat with another Fireball, before getting back up on to his feet in order to continue fighting off the rats. Sam now looking at the dangers with Reggie and Twister then gained a look of confidence as he reached into his pocket and looked at the containers of the blue, red, and green powers inside of them.

Sam finally broke out his horror, and quickly dashed to Twister and opened up the container of green gas, as it quickly flows through the air and inside Twister causing him to glow green once again, and in a snap Twister got his confidence back as he kicked and tossed several of the rats away and out of his site, before giving Sam a thumbs up.

"Thanks Squid, now go help Reggie!" Twister instructed as he quickly ran over to help Otto, as Sam nodded in agreement and quickly raced towards Reggie discarding the empty container which once contained Twister's green gassy like power substance.

He quickly opened the red container of red goo as he approached Reggie, as she braced herself thinking that it was over for her. "REGGIE!" Sam called out getting her attention, "Please don't be mad." Sam begged as he tossed the container of red goo into the air causing it to spill all over Reggie's head.

"What did you do that For Sam-" All of a sudden, before Reggie could finish her protest, her eyes turned red again and her body began to glow red, she was no longer afraid, but mad now. The rats attempted to finish her off by lunging at her from all three directions but Reggie ducked and licked one rat out of sight sending it smashing against the wall, she then yanked another by the nose and punches another on the head killing it by causing brain damage, while the one in her grasped died from suffocation of the nose.

After letting go of the now deceased rat, Reggie then glared over at Sam who gasped and said. "Wait Reggie I can-" Sam could hardly get his words right as Reggie was storming towards him as he back away. "Please Reggie don't get mad, I only did this to save you and-" Sam soon felt a friend hug, from Reggie which caused him to look surprised.

"Thanks Sam, now go on and do yourself now." Reggie said as she quickly raced over to help Otto and Twister. Sam smiled as Reggie ran off to aide her brother and Twister as he discarded the empty container, and opened up the last container, which contained the blue like watery substance.

"For my friends." He said as he poured the substance on his head, as he soon got his bluish glow back. In a split second he ran over at fast speed as Reggie Sam and Twister finished clearing the rest of the rats, as many of them looked at them in terror and quickly retreated back to there nests.

"Oh no you don't!" Otto barked as he shot fire balls at their nests destroying them and killing all of the rats inside. The final pack of Rats now homeless and trapped quickly turned as they were now surrounded by the four kids, who were glaring at them from every direction.

The kids remained silent for a second, before scaring the rats away with a grown from the four of them, as they watched the rodent swamp beasts run passed Reggie and Sam and digging under the wall of the fortress and escaping into the deep swamp.

"We did it! We won!" Twister yelled happily as the kids rejoiced happily, only to be stopped by Sam who said "Wait a minute?" Otto, Twister and Reggie stopped to look at Sam. "What's wrong Sammy?" Reggie asked with a cocked eyebrow. "We still need to dismember the tether." Sam reminded pointing at the giant rock on the stand.

Twister snapped a finger in frustration as he stomped into the mud beneath him snapping, "He's right." Reggie and Otto just looked at the rock as Reggie said, "How do we cut it?"

Sam was about to come up with a plan, before Otto quickly used the cluster's power inside of him to test out a small plan he had in mind in order to shoot one more fire ball at the rock on the stand. His plan works as the rock explodes and the tether snapped off, as the Airship above began to lists, due to the lack of support from the ground anchors.

"Dude Otto you Did!" Twister said with a smile, as Otto smiled. Sam just stared at the airship and said "By the prophets, look at the airship list." Reggie's eyes was just as surprised as Sam's, just before she snapped back to reality and said. "That's it!"

The three kids looked at her trying to find out what Reggie had figured out. "What's what?" Twister asked with concern. "Otto." She started off pointing to Otto as he just looked at her in confusion. "Me?" He asked with a cocked eye brow. "Yes, Otto is the one that can snap the tethers, all he has to do is shoot them with a fire ball." The kids were now starting to understand what Reggie was talking about, before they smiled.

"We got three more tethers to go guys." Reggie says with a smile as she can feel the red goo 's power dissapear from within her, as her red eyes turned normal again and the glow around her body disappeared, the same thing happened to Otto and twister as they reverted back to normal, with the color of their glows disappearing as well, the only one who still had power flowing through his body was Sam.

"Dude, how do we get out of this place?" Twister couldn't help but ask as he looked around, only to find nothing but giant towering wooden logs surrounding them. "I mean there is no way out." Sam did something and remembered how he escaped and how they first came in.

"Ugh guys," Sam started off as the others turned to look at him. "I have a plan."

 _ **10 Seconds Later...**_

After 10 seconds, the four kids were launched 100 feet back into the sky, this time they thought it was fun as they landed directly in the muck below laughing. Sam's blue glow disappeared as he sat up from the muck laughing himself.

"Dude, I never though I'd say this, but that was kinda fun." Twister admitted as Sam took off his glasses, and was about to clean them, only for Reggie to get a hold of them first with a giggle and wipe them off on her shirt, before giving them back over to him. "Here ya go Sam."

Otto and Twister just laughed as Sam smiled, took the glasses and placed them back on. "Thanks Reggie, I appreciate it." Otto quickly stood back up on his feet, his once pale face now coated with the yellow markings, as he looked directly at his friends and older sister.

"Okay guys, lets continue exploring this swamp, hopefully we'll find what ever it is that we need to move that boulder leading to the mountains," Otto started off as the other three kids agreed with looks of determination before getting back on their feet themselves. "Or maybe we will be able to find something on the location of our parents." Otto then finished off with a smile as his friends looked at him with smiles themselves.

"Yeah Otto, or maybe they can be here in Bogie Swamp." Sam stated with confidence as Reggie placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, maybe they are being hiding somewhere and away from all these scary monsters." Twister then added on as Otto just laughed at Twisters word.

"Only one way to find out guys, lets go." Otto said happily and confidently as he turned away and walked down the swamp followed closely by Sam, Reggie and Twister.


	9. Encountering the Beast!

The kids slowly continued to explore Bogie Swamp in search of several things, a power source in order to power the machine back at Rock Bay, the tethers keeping the Airship hovering in the skies over the swamp in place, and for their missing parents, hoping that they are some what hiding in the Swamp somewhere.

Hours passed as the four kids explored the entire swamp, both evading beasts, that infests it, and using what vents or spilled containers of powers that were left behind by the swamp's previous inhabitants.

Unfortunately for the kids, there was no sign of their parents anywhere in the swamps. This sad outcome did indeed make the kids miserable and depressed, but at the same time their confidence grew in order to continue their quest to find them.

As of now, the kids had just reached another part of the deep swamps, however as they were approaching a large rock formation that was leaning against a large log fortress like wall, where their Skateboards, and equipment was found, waiting for them. "Dude its our Skateboards and backpacks!" Twister stated in shock. As Otto approached and picked his board up examining it. "

But this is impossible I thought we left them back at the hut." Sam suggested quite surprised only to be answered by Otto as he placed his back pack on and said "Looks like they grew legs and followed us, but who cares guys we have them now, grab your equipment and lets continue on." Otto left as the rest of the kids were able to grab their skate boards and back packs, before quickly racing over to follow him, most of them still questioning on how their equipment ended up in the swamp to begin with.

As the kids were walking around through the thick muddy woods, they searched multiple sections for their parents, but were unable to find anything. "Otto we searched all over this swamp, their is nothing on our parents." Twister stated with a hint of disgusts. "How about that power thing that we're trying to find." Otto then asked, as Reggie quickly walked over and said. "Nothing on that either." Sam couldn't help but adjust his glasses, and say "Where ever our parents are, those jerks must have really hid them well, because their no where in Rock Bay, Ruin Basin, or out here in Bogie Swamp."

Otto did some thinking as he sat down on a log. "We might as well continue on taking out that one Air Ship in the sky, maybe if we can't find our parents here, we can at least help clear this place out." Otto then got up and walked over into another portion of the swamp followed by the others, just then they reached a large open land scape, where they are stunned at what they saw.

The landscape contained large lakes of black tar, and several wooden platforms, that connect with one another with logs. It looked as if it would be perfect for skateboards or skates in general.

"Yo dude, check it out." Twister said amazed as he just approached the black tar and keeled down to get a better look at it. "What do you think it is?" He then asked as he reached a finger down in an attempt to try and feel it, only for his hand to be stopped just 1 inch form the liquid. "HEAL!" A voice cried out as Twister turned to see that it was Sam that had stopped him.

"Twister, that is black Tar down there, You don't just Touch! Black Tar." Sam snapped, as he let go of Twister's hands, as he glared with annoyance. "Geeze Sorry." Otto and Reggie walked up to the too, as both of them were surprise to see the tar filled field ahead.

"Whoa!" Otto stated with amazement as Reggie finished off with a look of surprise. "Sam what is this stuff?" Otto asked as he couldn't take his gaze away from the scenery.

"It's Black Tar, It was said in my science class, that if you touch any of this stuff, even with your finger, the chemicals in the tar will burn your finger up in seconds, until your hand is nothing more but a mir skeleton." Sam quickly said as he pointed at the horizon, Sam couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he saw that Twister had just turned from a very annoyed and frustrated kid into a fearful looking kid as he was just an inch from touching it if Sam hadn't stopped him.

"So how do we get across this large pit?" Reggie questioned as she was constantly scanning the entire area that was plagued with nothing more but endless tar pits with only elevated wooden platforms with fallen down logs standing directly above them.

Otto just stared up at the platforms for a few seconds while rubbing his chin puzzling very hard trying to come up with a suggestion on how to cross the muck, until all of a sudden an idea popped up in his head.

"Dude! I got it." The others turned to look at Otto, as he pointed at the tall platforms towering over the black tar. "Those wooden platforms could be a perfect advantage to pull off some moves with our skate board." At first the others just grunted with annoyance, as they had thought that Otto was just messing around with them. "Otto this is serious! We're on a quest to find and rescue our parents." Reggie snapped, only for Otto to do a Its not what you think gesture with his hands.

"No guys listen." Otto started up as he was forming a dangerous, but yet extreme sport idea that could allow all four kids to make it across the boiling hot tar pits. "You see those platforms, they are all linked with a log attached to them," He said revealing his discovery as he pointed up at the platforms in order to reveal the small wooden sessions that were clearly linked to the other platforms. "If we can grind our way carefully we can make it to the other side without any danger."

"I don't know Otto man," Twister said with a hint of fear in his voice as he stared at the platforms that Otto was just explaining. "Those supports don't look that strong." Reggie then stepped up and agreed with Twister. "He is right Otto and besides one slip up, and we're all toast!" Reggie added on much to Otto's annoyance.

"I'm sorry Otto, we maybe great at sports, but there is only a 4 percent chance that we are going to make it across this tar lake in one piece." Sam then added only making Otto even more annoyed, but one final set of words would eventually set off him of.f

"Maybe we should just turn around and head back to Ocean Shores, we have the map, we can still have the police find our parents for us." Twister then suggested as he turned to everyone as Sam and Reggie just shrugged their shoulders not knowing what to think.

At this point Otto just clenched his fist and snapped "Enough of that talk everyone!" The three just stared at Otto surprised from his outburst. "Our parents have been kidnapped and are being held who knows where, and we're standing here acting like a bunch of babies." Twister opened his mouth in an attempt to protest, but he was immediately shot down by Otto.

"Twister, you out of all people know that we can't just turn around and go back, don't you remember lamo? when we first came all the way out here? the bridge in that fiery canyon collapsed, so how are we going to return back to Ocean Shores? By swimming through Lava?!" Twister's face went wide as he face palmed himself completely forgetting about that one disaster that they went through the first time they showed up at Rock Bay.

Otto then turned around to glare at Reggie, as he said through a voice of disappointment, " And you Reggie," Otto started off as he pointed at her while shooting her a look of disappointment.

"I can't believe your against this too, don't you wanna see Dad again," Reggie just stared motionless not knowing how to answer Otto, she did know however that whatever Otto was planning it had to be dangerous, as usual, but now he is talking to her as if she is completely cool about what happened to Raymundo.

Before she could talk, Otto then quickly turned his gaze over to face Sam and said "And Squid you out of every one of us is dying to find your mom again, isn't that right?",

"Don't you wanna be happy with your mom again Squid?" Sam tried to say something but he was interrupted as Otto continued to talk his eyes locked on directly onto Sam's "I do recall you Sam, always staying up all night when we were here for almost 2 days, trying to get the network connection back to the point that Reggie had to get you to go to bed, and now your just going to turn your back on it, just because of some stupid substance in this swamp?!" Sam looked around as he tried to find words to defend himself, but before he could mutter a word, Otto then quickly turned his face back in Twister's direction before pointing back at him and finishing off what he had to say.

"And Twist, you may not like your brother, but you do love your mom and dad right?" Twister just looked and before he could speak Otto just turned his back and began to walk towards the base platform muttering his final sentence, "You guys can go back to Ocean Shores if you want, but I'm not going to stop until I save my dad." He then began to climb the base platform eventually reaching the top.

"Otto Get back here!" Reggie yelled only for her voice to be ignored, causing her to sigh with annoyance. "I'm going to strangle that Imbecile" Reggie growled as she quickly went running after her younger brother, with Sam coming up from behind trying to stop her. "Reggie wait! We don't know if that thing will support all of us! Oh man," Sam quickly follows after, as Twists just remains behind and thinks about it for a second then says. "If it isn't one thing its another. Wait up!" He yelled as he was the last to follow the group up the base platform.

From up ontop of the platform, Otto stared directly on the line of rope which spread to the other side of the lower platforms from down below, he drops his skate board on the ground as he looks over to the others, who by now were able to climb up to meet him, where he smiles and says. "Changed your minds huh, good choice now just stick with me and we;ll be fine." And with that, he leaped into the air with his skateboard landing dead center on the rope line much to the horror of the others, as they watch him zip line with the skateboard down the rope onto the next platform, where he dose a twist stunt and lands dead center on the next rope making his way down, he then leaps into the air grabs another rope and while holding his skateboard in the other hand swings himself into the air, where he back flips and lands on the other side on a wooden pier. Where he looks at the others way on the other side with a smile on his face while the other kids including Reggie has looks of shock.

With a bow Otto then screams at the others to the other side saying to come over, and to treat the ropes just like the railings of Madtown Skate park. The others look at each other a bit nervous, but Twister gathers the courage to grab his skate board and leap down on the rope as well dead center, he tried to mimic the moves that Otto did, but was not as good, he was able to make it over to the other side just in time before he nearly lost his balance.

However instead of landing on his feet, he landed face first on the ground, much to Otto's annoyance as he face palmed. "Oh Twist, what am I going to do with you seriously." He then turns over to Reggie and Sam who are the only ones left on the other side and screams. "Alright Reg, come on Sis!" Reggie took a bit gulp a she placed a hand on her chest gripping her shirt, as she looked down. "Alright, here I go." She said nervously, as she dropped her skate board next to her feet. "Just think of it almost like the Power Girl Surf!" Otto called out, as Reggie leaped off the platform and slowly and cautiously tried to make her way down the rope, she was rapidly losing balance, she was able to make it as well despite almost falling down the second rope line, where she met the others on the pier, where Otto smiled congratulating her, before he turned to Sam who was the final one on the platform.

"Alright Sam, now its your turn! Come on Squid, try and make it here!" Sam gulped, a he dropped his Groovie tune land cruiser, and gripped his hands into a prayer like pattern. "Please let me get passed, pleased let me get passed please let me get passed." He begged himself as he rolled off the platform and landed dead center on the rope making his way down, as he shut his eyes in horror, the others cheering. "Come on Squid you can do it!" Twister yelled as he watched Sam was almost halfway down towards the lower platform ahead.

All of a sudden unknown to Sam, a large gurgling occurred under the Tar, which soon caught the attention of Twister while the others were too busy trying to cheer Sam on so that he can make it passed. Twister then moved closer to get a look, then saw what appeared to be a large arm splash out of the surface. "SAM LOOK OUT!" Twister cried loud enough for all of the others to hear and notice, much to their horror. It was the monster that was on the cliff taht was bombarding Rock Bay with the boulders. Sam screamed in horror as the giant mechanical like monster just grinned menacingly and snapped the cable causing the eleven year old boy genius to fall towards the tar below.

"NO SAM!" Reggie cried as Sam splashed into the Tar screaming for help. "Help ME Ahhhhh!" Sam screamed as he tried not to sink, but was panicking so much that he was just sinking faster. At this point the monster snatched Sam out of the Tar, and looked at him menacingly, causing the young computer genius to shiver in horror.

Otto quickly ran along side the beach front of the Tar lake unknown that he stepped into a large bulk of Yellow Gas, He soon noticed the markings on his body glow again, meaning that he got his power again to shoot fire balls. "Hey you!" Otto called out, getting the monsters attention as he fired several fire balls from his hands striking the beast in the torso and chest forcing him to let go of Sam, as he landed on the lower platform on top of his skate board.

"Squid get off that thing!" Twister yelled as Sam quickly ran for his life while the monster roared in anger, and send an attack down at the lower platform destroying it, and catapulting Sam towards the other side, where he landed in the mud just behind Twister and Reggie, who immediately rushed to his aide.

In response to Otto, the beast's arm soon turned into a cannon and began to fire multiple Flaming boulders as it crashed all around Otto, destroying everthing it landed on. Otto attempted to try and shoot one of the boulders, but his fire balls proved useless. One splashed into the muck nearly coating him with tar. "Ah Dude!' He stated in disgust, only to look up and see a boulder about to land ontop of him. "AHHHHH!" Otto screamed as he ran out of the way, and retreated to where the others are. "Run! Lets go!" He yelled as the other kids followed along as the Monster stomped out of the muck and bombarded their path with more boulders.

"WHICH WAY!" Twister yelled in horror, as Otto looked around, desperately trying to find a means of an escape, and fortunately was able to spot a cave that was too small for the monster to fit through towards their left. "In there!" Otto instructed, as the four kids made their way for the cave and narrowly entered just in time for the last boulder to hit, narrowly almost crushing Reggie.

Breathing heavily from their encounter, and almost near death experience, Otto turns to the others and says."Is everyone okay?" Everyone is so exhausted that they could barley speak, but Twister is able to answer for everyone when he gathers the energy he has in order to say, "We're good Otto man."

"Dude man, that was the monster that was attack Rock Bay." Sam stated in horror, as he looked back towards the direction they came in. "How did he get here?!" Reggie then demanded with alot of fear in her voice, "But most importantly, how did it know where we are?" Twister couldn't help but ask as he rubbed his chin thinking hard, but was unable to come up with any conclusions.

Otto after resting for a couple of seconds finally was able to gather his strength back up again, where he was able to stand up and look at everyone else. "I don't know how that thing managed to follow us, but I think we lost him," He said trying to lighten the mood, before turning around where the exit of the cave was located. "Come on guys I think I found us a way out of here, this way."

The others followed while Otto led them out in a spot of the swamp that appeared to border the ocean, their was no one around besides hostile creatures and frogs, that Otto was able to easily defeat with the use of the rest of his fire balls before his power retired again. "Nice shot Otto man!" Sam stated with a smile as the group slowly made their way through the muddy beach area, until they found another Tether located on a second platform.

"Otto look!" Reggie cried as every one looked to see that Reggie was pointing at a tether. "The second Tether, good eyes Reg," Otto stated praising Reggie, as he tapped her shoulder, and looked only to see that the Tether was well defended by monster frogs, giant swamp rats, along with the platform being surrounded by Tar, which makes climbing it impossible, however Otto then moved his glance to the lower right and notices four floating clusters right on the field just 14 yards away from them, all four of them were that of a different color, one that matched the markings of Sam, Otto, Twister and Reggie.

After doing some quick thinking, an Idea soon popped out in Otto's mind, as he quickly turned to everyone and said "Alright guys it looks like that those floating clusters are around and that Tether is heavily defended, so I have an idea. gather around." All of the kids gather around as Otto discusses a plan, about having to destroy both those dangerous frogs rats and tether at the same time.

"The clusters are enough to clear this whole area, I will focus on the rats, while the rest of you clear the frogs," The other kids nod in agreement as Otto continues his plans. "We clear this area as hard as we can, if we succeed I will have enough power to shoot the boulder tether." The other kids nod in agreement. "You got it Otto." Otto smiled as all four kids dispersed then dashed at fast speed towards their color clusters, Sam, blue, Reggie, Red, Otto, yellow, and Twister, Green.

As several Swamp rats are walking through the muddy fields, Sam gets their attention by running at fast speed, where they give chase, but Sam is too quick, as he is easily able to jump on multiple rats in front of him squashing them as he kicks another group in the nose. The rats the were chasing Sam were soon attacked by Reggie who lower kicking some of the rats and punching several others at lightning speed, as her red glow terrified some of them. A group of frogs shot their electrified tongues at Twister, but he dodged out of the way, and with his skate board bashed several of them in the face, then as one was coming from behind he struck from behind, doing a martial arts noise.

As the fight was going on, Otto was blasting his way with fire balls passed several swamp rats and frogs, until he was close enough to hit the rock. He was about to shoot a fire ball at the rock until a frog gripped his side, causing him to panic. "Hey let go!" He yelled as he noticed an electric surge coming his way, slowly flowing through the tongue towards him.

Otto tried desperate to shot the frog with Fire balls, but the beast easily hopped left and right dodging every projectile that he was throwing at him, Otto stopped as he realized that he was draining his power with each failed shot that he was missing, and noticed the electric current closing in on him. Otto closed his eyes and braced for impact, until a blue lighting boy ran from the right and bashed the frog out of the way causing the grip on Otto to break.

Otto then opened his eyes and smiled, saying. "Thanks Squid." Sam just smiles adjusting his glasses before saying, "We're even now Man. Now take the shot!" Sam instructed as he dashed away ramming into other giant rats and frogs in his path. With his power running low, Otto focused his sites and sent a fire ball at the boulder, exploding it, and causing the air ship to rock in the sky and elevate even higher in the air.

As soon as the boulder exploded the remaining Swamp beasts retreated into the deep forests clearing the entire field, as the other kids moved in to regroup with Otto. "Nice going Rocket boy," Reggie stated with a smile elbowing her little brother, "Now all we have to do is find the remaining two tethers, and that dirigible is finished." Sam stated as all four kids stared up at it.

"Alright dude where are we going to find the other two Tethers." Twister asked as he looked at Sam with concern, as Sam just chuckled at his response and just pointed at the two remaining ropes holding the ship down, and began to follow its path with his finger. "Just follow the ropes." Otto smiled as the ropes led to a small cave located behind a mountain wall. "Come on guys lets go." He suggested as all four kids raced through the well lit cave, until they exited and noticed another strange launch platform on the ground, which was almost like the exact same one that Sam launched from hours earlier. "Hey guys looks like their is one of those launch things," Sam suggested as he slowly approached it, which to him was very difficult as the blue watery substance inside him was making it difficult for him to move slow.

"Maybe it will take us to where the other Tethers are?" Reggie asked with concern, as she turned to Otto who was thinking. "Or it could lead us to more monsters." Twister then said with a little chuckle much to everyone annoyance. "Sam how much of that blue watery stuff you have left inside that is powering you now?" Otto then asked as he looked over at Sam with a look of curiosity as Sam just shrugged, "I don't know maybe a lot, or maybe very little. I wouldn't know."

Otto looked at his markings which by now have spread to his arms and legs, he noticed that they weren't glowing anymore, as he had used up the last of his power destroying the second Tether, as he just sighs and says, "Sam your the only one who can launch from those things, so I suggest you go over and find out whats on the other side."

Sam did a look of nervousness at first, but then thought about his mom, then changed into a look of determination and said, "You got it Otto." With that he ran at fast speed toward the platform and jumped into the air launching several hundred feet, until he landing the middle of what appeared to be like an arena, he was amazed as he saw that their was a gate in front of him, but on the other side he could see what the airship above was trying to lift out of the muck. It was described as a robotic like arm that was muscular and advanced beyond anything he had ever seen.


	10. Sibling Tensions Rise

"Wow," Sam started off before adjusting his glasses, whatever that thing is, it can't be good, we gotta stop these monsters here now." He quickly stated as he ran back to the Platform and leaped up into the sky again with the help of the launcher sending him over 100 feet in the air, where he lands infront of everyone else.

After landing right behind the group face first into the mud, Sam sighs as Twister and Reggie helps him back up. "I gotta work on my landings, this is ridiculous." Sam stated as he wiped the mud off of his face.

"Whats up Squid? what ya find?" Twister immediately asked, as Sam was too amazed to say anything, but gathered the courage and strength he had to shrug it off and explain what he saw in the fortress like structure that he had just entered.

"You guys are not going to believe this, but I see something of what looks to be a giant robotic like arm in the muck on the other side of the gate," The other kids are looking quite shocked at this, as they really were not expecting something this advanced to be in Bogie Swamp. "It is that piece of equipment, that the Air Ship up their is trying to lift up." He then added as he pointed back up the Dirigible, above.

"This is getting even weirder and weirder." Twister couldn't help but admit as he face palmed himself. "Are you serious?" Otto couldn't help but say as he saw the honesty in Sam's eyes, "Your telling us, that those monsters are trying to lift up a giant robotic arm?" Reggie was really astounded by this, "This is just too incredible."

"That's right," Sam continued on as his eyes scanned every one of his friends. "There is no telling what will happen if they break that thing out, we gotta find those last 2 tethers now!" Sam suggested as he slammed his fist in his hand like a hammer.

Twister didn't know what to believe, but he some how knew that Sam has never lied before, and couldn't help but say "Otto man if Squid is telling the truth, then we're going to have to hurry." Twister suggested as he pointed to Sam just in time to see his light blue glow vanish as his power ran out. "Alright, I have a plan.' Otto suggested as everyone looked closely to find out what kind of plan Otto had in mind this time.

"We have only 2 tethers left right, so I suggest we split up to cover more ground, Sam you and I will head over to the right, Reg you and Twist head left. Once we find the boulders we will take care of them in one shot." Reggie automatically didn't like this plan as she thought it would be best for everyone to stick together, as they now knew all of the dangers that plague Bogie Swamp, along with that giant monster that just attacked them not long ago while attempting to cross the Tar Lake. Snapping from her thoughts she quickly declined it in a heart beat.

"No Otto" She said getting everyone's attention. as Otto just looked at her in confusion and said. "Why not?" Reggie approached her brother and spoke while placing a hand on his shoulder, "We have to stick together Rocket Boy, we all saw what is after us, and what knows we are here" Sam and Twister looked at one another as Reggie continued "We're in this together Otto, I strongly suggest we continue to stay together during this Tether run." Otto did some thinking but knew that even though Reggie was right about the monster following, she knew that if they stayed together the Airship would complete its job by the time they found the other two Tethers, he had to decline even though he knew this would go to a bad turn.

"We can't Reg," Otto started off as Reggie sighed knowing that her brother once again wouldn't listen to her. "If we do things your way we won't get those tethers in time, we gotta split up." Otto then finished off as he waved a hand revealing Twister and Sam in the background. Reggie quickly tried to change Otto's mind, "Otto you don't understand, we all know what is after us, it almost killed Sam! We have to stay together, that way we can find out parents together, and we can deal with this threat like we dealt with all the situations we did before this, together." Otto was starting to get annoyed now, as Reggie finished off her sentence, "Besides your the only one who can destroy those boulders keeping the lines in place, if we split up we won't be able to do it."

Otto did some thinking and said, "Forget it Rocket Girl, by the time we find the two tethers that thing will be long gone by then. I say we split up." He declared with a snap as he glared into his older sisters eyes with an extreme look of annoyance, as he was often tired of Reggie always denying his plans. Reggie disgusted by Otto's sudden change of attitude quickly stood up and with hands to her hips snapped "And I say we don't!" as her eyes glowed red, as she was on the verge of losing her temper.

"Ugh Otto, I'm with Reggie, I suggest staying together, because we are stronger more together then we are separated." Sam suggested siding with Reggie's idea hopping to cool her down a bit, which fortunately it was working as she just smiled and says "Thanks Sam."

However Otto was quick to decline it again, and said, "Forget it Squid," he said looking at him. "Trust me its a bad idea it will only slow us down, and we might even lose track of our parents as well" Reggie just looked down at her brother, "We won't!" She yelled only for Otto to just look at her and say through a calm voice "And if we do?" Reggie opened her mouth in an attempt to protest, but was immediately cut off by Otto again. "As soon as our parent's kidnappers find out we're coming for them together, they will immediately hide them somewhere else, at least if we are split up we can cut them off before they leave this wretched place," He stated much to Sam's annoyance as he crossed his arms. "I agree Otto, we should split up we can cover more ground that way." Twister then agreed stepping froward as Otto smile and smirked to Reggie saying, "That's two on two Regina."

Reggie just glared and snapped, "This isn't a game Otto, Darn you! With dad gone, I'm the only one you have right now until we find him! For once, just once could you just listen to me!" Reggie barked sick and tired of her brother always ignoring her ideas, or refusing to listen to her just because she is the older sister. "I'm getting really tired of that mouth of yours Rocket Girl," Otto stated not phased one bit by her outburst as he just approached her and looked her dead into her red eyes. "Year older or not we can make our own decisions, this isn't your personal army Reggie, this is real life, and we are on a mission. A mission to save our dad and the rest of our parents." Reggie just got in his face and said "I know that!" Otto just rolled his eyes away from her, "Oh really?" he says while crossing his arms crossed over his chest "Your not acting like it."

Sam quickly got in the middle and said "Guys lets just relax here, maybe there is a way we can work this out, there is no time to Argue." Reggie and Otto both glared at Sam as if they are saying to stay out of it, but Otto spoke up and said in agreement, "Squid is right, we're on a mission, their is no time to argue right now." Reggie attempted once again to speak only to be cut off by Otto once again.

"You know Reggie Just cause your a year older, doesn't make you the parental figure here." Otto stated with an annoyed tone, as he finished off by saying. "Your just a sister Reggie, your not dad, your not mom, your nothing more to me," He snapped as he poked her multiple times in the chest "But Otto." Reggie said through a soft voice in hopes of getting him to change his ways, only to once again be cut off by Otto's constant ranting at her, "Do your self a favor and get that through your thick skull Rocket Girl!" Otto then snapped through his teeth as he stormed off and said, "Come on Twister."

Twister just looked at Otto in horror at what he just said before he followed behind. "Dude you were a little harsh on her man," He said a little disappointing with him, just for Otto to just brush off what he said and just replied, "She'll get over it." as he continued to walking as Twister followed close behind.

Reggie just stood there watching in sadness, but soon gathered courage once again, and instead decided to use her older sister ways to get Otto to listen to her. She glared as the red glow in her eyes began to filter around her, much to Sam's horror. "Uh Oh." Sam stated as he looked in Otto and Twister's direction, Reggie soon turned to Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder with a smiled "Don't worry Sam this always works on Otto." Sam felt a little relieved but at the same time worried on his friend mostly due to the fact of her still not being able to control the red Goo inside her.

After putting Sam at ease Reggie cleared her throat clenched her fist tightly and stomped forward a bit. "OTTO!" She screamed loudly enough to get his attention, but he kept walking ignoring her. Reggie was surprised, he always stopped when she called his name, but she didn't let this bother her as she cried out "Otto! Don't do this to me your really making me angry!" Once again Otto ignored her.

Reggie couldn't believe it, was her brother really that stubborn not to listen to her? She was getting really angry now and finally had enough she pointed to her brother in the distance and finally said. "Otto you better get back here right now! Or I swear your going to be sorry!"

Otto stopped in his tracks Reggie did a big smile thinking in her head that her older sister instincts would finally work on him, but as soon as she saw him turn around glaring at her smile faded to shock.

Otto having to be increasingly annoyed with his sisters constant parental ways was getting sick of the whole subject, and decided to give his older sister a real piece of his mind. Twister just stood there horrified, "Oh man I don't like this." he stated in a bit of horror, as he knew something bad was about to happen at any moment.

Completely turning to her Otto's body was now facing directly at Reggie with his fists clenched as well, He then crossed arms over his chest, and said, "Or you'll what?!" He challenged, "Tell Daddy on me, like you always due," he barked as he started to approach her, "You'll nag me again like you did months ago, when I told off Squid?!" he also added on as Reggie was a little surprise that he was getting closer then she had wanted, she couldn't believe it, Otto had gotten worst.

"Get me grounded, like you do when your having some of your episodes, like that day you ditched Twists and I, when we had fun with the Ice Cream and we took all the heat, while you got away Scott free?!" He then stopped about 5 inches away from her, and thought for a moment, "Or better yet" He then added pointing at her chest this time even harder then, which made Reggie cringe a bit from a bit of pain as she was almost pushed backwards.

"Try to Womp me, like you have been doing in the last couple of years, which you could never do, cause you didn't have the guts." He then barked as Reggie soon lost her footing from Otto's constant pushing causing her to fall into the mud her helmet and glasses snapping off her head and falling to her left in right, as she is coated, much to Sam and Twister's Horror. Otto just laughed as Reggie glared at him. "That's not funny Otto!" Reggie growled through her teeth only to be brushed off by Otto once again "You are never going to womp me Rocket Girl, cause you know why? The way your acting now, your not even a big sister, you know why? cause you, are nothing more then a big Lamo." Otto declared as he forced a loser sign on his forehead. As Reggie just looked in horror.

"We're even." Otto snapped throwing it at her aggressively. "Your Pathetic and here I was actually fearing for my life, when you got mad. now I know I was wrong because even with that Red gooey stuff inside you, you couldn't womp me even if you wanted to." Otto barked out of rage as Reggie got back up to her feet, her hair now lose and messy without her helmet and glasses to keep it leveled.

"Well here's a news flash for ya Regina, I don't need any help from a Lamo nor a person who keeps pretending to be a parent, when it is really getting on my nerves. So stop trying to act like a parental figure stop trying to act like you know what your doing!" Otto started off pointed a finger directly to her nose multiple times, as Reggie could not help but just stare in shock, she could not believe Otto her own brother is willing to go that far just to not let her look after him. "Nothing to say?" Otto then stated with a smirk on his face before he began to laugh a bit before coming to his senses and saying "Good now. Now that we have this sorted out, do your self a favor and stop pretending to be the mom of this group its not fooling anyone, Twist and I are going with my plan so GET OVER IT!" These words shocked everyone, except Otto, Sam looked as Reggie was deeply broken at what Otto had just said to her, her angry Goo starting to fade. "FINE!" She screamed back angrily as Otto turned his back, and continued on towards the direction he went, leaving Twister and Sam speechless not knowing what to do.

Twister quickly went out to try and catch Otto, leaving Sam now alone with Reggie, He turned as Reggie stormed in the opposite direction, angrier then ever before. "Reggie wait!" Sam yelled as he ran after her hoping to catch up.

As Reggie walked through the trees tears forming in her eyes as she began to cry, she soon stopped and allowed Sam to catch up to her, by now her Rage Power had depleted, but she was severely scared on the inside, on what Otto had just said. It was bad enough not listening to her, but refusing to accept the fact that he didn't wanna a sister in his life anymore, really killed her.

"Reggie!" Sam called again as she slowly turned to see Sam trying to follow her, through the muddy terrain, which to him was not easy at all to do. "Reggie, I-" Sam was silenced by Reggie's hand as if she was saying. "I don't wanna talk about it." Sam just sighed in despair as he couldn't believe he was too late to save a crumbling brother and sister relationship, if only he had gotten involved in the confrontation, he could have prevented this, but instead he froze and watched like both an idiot and a nobody.

Sam couldn't help but almost tear when he saw Reggie slowly look down crying silently as she covered her face with her hands, he attempted to speak again, but this time Reggie spoke first before he had a chance to get a word out through tears. "Sam, I appreciate what your trying to do, but if you really wanna help me, you'll accompany me for a little bit." She said placing a hand on his shoulder, as she wiped tears off of her face. "I really need a true friend right now." She then added as she pulled Sam into a hug as the 11 year old genius smiled and said "You got it Reggie," as he followed her through the trees.

As he was following her Sam received multiple flashbacks on the events that happened last month, when Otto called him a lamo and he shunned him, to temporarily become Rogue Sam, something that he still regrets to this very day, as he not only conducted a lot of dangerous stunts without his glasses, but also refused to listen to any of his friend's apologies when they tried to give it to him.

His thoughts were soon interrupted when Reggie soon stopped and sat on a tree, to collect her thoughts and figure out what to do, as now that Otto may have shunned her from his life forever, she didn't know what to do anymore. Sam sat close to her and looked at her, as she was constantly staring at a nearby Tar river stream about 50 yards off, at the bottom of the hill in the clearer parts of Bogie Swamp.

Sam wanted to talk, but he thought that it would be best to allow Reggie to have some piece and quite, so she could calm down a bit, and maybe find ways to heal her crumbling sibling relationship with her Otto, but every time Sam looked at the sad 12 year old rocket girl, it reminded him dearly of him, and how he shunned Reggie when he was trying to talk to him a month ago.


	11. Otto goes Solo

"Otto What the Heck Man?!" Twister yelled as he finally caught up with Otto who appeared to look relatively calm with no sense of guilt what so ever showing on his face as he turned to Twister and said. "What? I was only trying to prove a point to Reg ok Twist, she was getting on my nerves. Twister couldn't believe what he had just heard and knew that this time he had to put his foot down and say something. "Dude! Reggie loves all of us, she just doesn't want any of us to get hurt!" He yelled hopping to get a clear point through Otto's brain.

"And I love her too Twist, but she needs to learn that we can take care of ourselves once and a while." Otto replied as he stopped in his tracks looking at Twister directly in the eyes, and finishing off his little defense. "I'm not the bad kid here Twister, I'm just looking out for all of us, Reggie's idea would have been likely to get all of us killed and u know it." Twister just shrugged off Otto's defense and continued to speak. "You just don't get it do ya Rocket Boy! Reggie is all that you have right now, she just doesn't want anything to happen to you." Otto just waved off Twister with a talk to the hand type of gesture.

"Twister, I will always love my sister okay, but she just needs to learn to back off once in a while, I know what I'm doing, I've gotten us this far haven't I?" Otto said with a look of determination toward Twister in order to prove his point. Not this time Otto man, this time you went off the deep end!" Otto just cocked an eye brow as he was getting more confused then angry, "What are you talking about." Twister approached Otto and snapped through his teeth, "Don't you get it! ya Goof! You not only surprised your sister You broke her too!" Otto then looked even more confused, he wanted to protest, but for some reason he could no longer do it. "Not to mention push her right into the mud infront of all of us, That's not Cool Otto!" Twister barked poking Otto's chest in the same manor that Otto did to Reggie.

Otto groaned as he just smacked Twister's hand away, "Stop right there! I didn't push her, she fell Twist, and you know it." Twister just glared and snapped back with an even more aggressive tone in his voice, "You still kept poking her to the point that she lost her balance, so in fact you Pushed her Otto!" Otto just growls with annoyance as he just dose a nod of disproval and just walks away not having to argue with Twister for another second.

"Where do you think your going?!" Twister demanded with fists planted on hips as he watched Otto move away from him, causing Otto to stop dead in his tracks. "What's it look like you Goof! I'm going to find our parents. Now are you going to continue snapping at me or are you going to want to see your mom and dad again?" Otto snapped through a sharp glare at Twister. Twister opened his mouth to protest, but just sighed with annoyance as he hated when Otto always used his parents as a weapon against him everytime he got into an argument with him.

"Okay Okay." Twister sighed in defeat as he walked over to him, "Good answer." Otto replied as the two continued on through the swampy terrain. The two boys slowly made their way passed multiple hazards that blocked their way, such as patrolling Swam rats and frogs. Just as the two were able to make it to another portion of the swamp, Otto couldn't help but think about what Twister had just snapped at him about, could he have been right, could he have gone too far with rejecting Reggie's advice and guidance? He couldn't get his head on straight, he loved his sister but he really hated her bossy personality. "Otto look!" Twister's words suddenly snapped Otto out of his thoughts, as him and Twister were able to locate another Tether that was located on top of a giant hil, that surrounded by black Tar.

Monsters and Rats patrolled the area, but this didn't phase Otto, as he slowly made his way through the thick brush and hid behind a rock. Twister was there about 3 seconds behind him hiding on the opposite side. The region appeared to fortunately have a single cluster of yellow fiery gas which made Otto smile, as he new he would need it in order to shoot the tether on the hill, but the only question he then asked himself, was how to get it.

Otto's eyes scanned through the whole terrain, 2 Frogs were hoping left and right opposite from one another, and the floating yellow gas cluster was shown levitating just above a small rock, the only way to get to the small Island would be to jump onto multiple wooden platforms, that look to have been debris from an unknown structure. Otto was lost in his thoughts once again until he was once again woken up by the sound of Twister's words, "So Otto what's the plan man?" Otto stared at the floating platforms just as he was looking at them an idea popped in his head as he snapped his fingers singling Twister that he has a plan. In an instant he quickly turned back towards Twister and said, "Twist I have a plan I need you to provide a distraction, get those frogs away from the cluster." Twister looked horrified, but Otto cut him off before he had a chance to protest against Otto's plan.

"Once I get that floating cluster I will get those frogs off of you, and I will be able to destroy that boulder up there." Twister was lost in thought, he didn't wanna do this at all, but before he could say anything, Otto had already jumped through the rocks and sprinted towards the floating platforms jumping on them. "Otto Wait!" Twister yelled as he chased after his friend hopping onto the platforms himself, the sound of the splashing alerting the frogs as they turn their sights towards the young 11 year old, who just looked with a big terrifying looking smile.

The lethal mutant like frogs just stared him down as Twister just waved and said "Ugh Hello, ha ha ha" He stated through a look of terror as his smile faded as the frogs began to hop inside of the tar and began swimming towards him. Twister screamed in horror as he jumped to the next platform, narrowly missing one mutant frog that just leaped from the tar almost pouncing on him. Otto at this time why Twister was running from the frogs quickly reached the cluster, which thanks to Twister's diversionary tactics, was clear for him to grab. Otto could feel his markings glow as the yellow light once again surrounded his body as he stormed towards the frogs chaising after Twister.

At one point One mutant frog leaped onto one of the platforms Twister was on before he had the chance to jump to the next one, catapulting him into the air where he landed on the beach of the bog. Coated with mud, Twister wiped it off with hand only to scream as the frogs lunged at him from two different spots their sharp jaws aimed at him as he shuts his eyes.

Just as it looked to have been the end for Maurice Rodriguez, a fire ball struck the first frog sending it flying while the second one incinerated the second one. Twister opened his eyes and sighed with relief to see Otto walking up with a smile. "Nice job Twist, now let take out that tether" In a swift shot Otto fired a fireball towards the Boulder, causing it to explode as the Air Ship rocked rising higher into the sky, but listing left and right as Otto did a bulls eye with his fist. "Twister we did it! Just one more and that thing is toast."

Twister approached Otto while his back was returned, but when Otto turned to face him, Twister didn't look happy, in fact he looked pretty worried and remorseful. "Whats wrong Twist?" Otto asked as he felt the last of the yellow energy drain as his eyes turned back to normal and the glow around his body disappeared. "I think we should go and find Reggie and Sam. Its not right what we did man." Otto just sighed as he face palmed himself. "Twist we will make things right with Reggie, but now's not the time dude." Twister really was getting tired of Otto's denial and just approached him with a serious face. "Not the time?" Twister growled as he stopped in front of his face again. "We broke your sister's heart dude! And I'm in the wrong as well because I did nothing to stop you when I should have done!"

Otto just growled, he was tired of Twister talking about the argument in the swamp. "Twist! Are you really going to do this now! We are this close to cutting that giant thing lose!" Otto stated as he pointed up at the air ship in the sky, which now appeared to be hanging by a thread. "Twister, if you don't wanna help me and you wanna go back and find Reggie and Sam, be my guest." Twister just glared and said "Otto your nuts you don't even know what is roaming around this jungle!" Otto just gave him the talk to the hand gesture as he walked away. "Otto your making a big mistake, you can die out there alone." Twister called out, as Otto just disappeared into another part of the swamp. "Otto! Otto!" Twister called out only to get no response. "Ah man." Twister groaned as he tried to figure out what to do, only for him to realize that he should do the right thing, "Reggie!" He said to himself as he quickly returned to the swampy woodlands to the opposite side of the region.


End file.
